Lesson for Paul
by animelover2day
Summary: Ash gets angry at Paul, then tries to teach him a lesson. My first story so try to be kind. No Flames please. R&R COMASHIPPING Ikarishipping & Pokeshipping One-sided
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

Author: My first fanfiction! *Rewritten*

Pairing: Ash K. and Paul

Warnings: Language and sexuality

*************************************************************

Part 1

Ash, Dawn, and Brock were on their way to Ash's next Gym battle and Dawn's upcoming Contest Battle, when suddenly the group all spot Paul having a Pokemon battle with a younger boy.

They sneak into the bushes to get a better look. The battle seems to be all in Paul's favor. The mauve-haired trainer is tearing the young boy to pieces with his Pokemon, Torterra. The others Pokemon doesn't seem to have a chance.

The match is soon over, the other boy's Pokemon has passed out. He returns his Pokemon, and quickly dashes away.

Paul returns his Pokemon and begins to turn to leave, when he notices his audience.

"Humph, what are you guys doing here?" He huffed in annoyance.

"I'm on my way to my next Gym." Ash stated boldly.

The mauve-haired trainer smirked at the obviously cocky boy. "Yeah, is that so? That kid was too, but I told him otherwise. He was pathetic, not a worthy challenge at all. "

The dark-haired trainer clinches his digits into a tight fist, making his knuckles turn white. "Paul!!! You should never say that about anyone!!!! It just….. isn't right!!! Don't you care about anyone!!!!"

Paul looked at him bored. "Hm, Not really, all I care about is winning and being the best. I don't think caring has any advantages?" Paul finished with shrug.

"Is that all you think about!? The advantages! Doesn't love and friendship mean anything to you."

Paul did not reply, he was really feed up with this nonsense.

The dark-haired boy's friend Brock tries to calm him down, but Ash quickly takes a hold of Paul's arm.

The mauve-haired trainer raised his eyes at this, as Ash dragged him into the woods.

Ash yells to Brock and Dawn to not follow, and to take Pikachu with them.

They listen, and yell back, to meet them at the Pokemon Center.

Ash drags Paul forcefully, not given in with his tight grip.

"Let me go Ash, damnit!!!" Paul shouts.

"No Paul, I'm….." Ash paused for a moment and continued. "I'm going to teach you a lesson." Ash finished with a smirk.

"And what could you teach me?" The mauve-haired trainer muttered.

Ash ignores him, and continues to drag him to an unknown territory.

The dark-haired boy suddenly spots a cave. '_This should do nicely._'

He drags him into the cave and slams him into the wall, but not too hard to cause any physical harm.

Paul just sits there in daze blinking up at the other. "What the hell….are you planning Ash?" The mauve-haired trainer crosses his arms and shots him a glare.

"This Paul." Ash keeps his eyes focused only on Paul's on looking eye's, as he strips down bare.

If Paul was confused earlier, he was confused now more than ever.

"Ash, what do you think your doing?" Paul grumbled.

To the mauve-haired boys amazement, he couldn't look away.

Ash took his clothes off slowly, revealing his tan flesh. His nice muscles begin to flash onto Paul's eyes.

The dark-haired trainer was fully exposed now, standing in front of Paul completely naked.

Paul knew his face had to be extremely red. He was so embarrassed, and confused. Why was Ash doing this? Has the kid gone mad?

The mauve-haired trainer bites his lips and closes his eyes tightly.

The dark-haired trainer was now blushing madly, the position he was now in..., should he go ahead with his plan or not? He looks at his mauve-haired companion, his eyes where intensively closed.

Ash weakly approaches him. "Paul?"

Paul doesn't open his eyes to this, he didn't want to have to see that sight ever again.

"Paul?" Ash sighs and continues calling him, "Paul?"

Paul was tried of this, "What!" He shouts, but still kept his eyes closed.

Ash steps back and looks down at Paul with a frown. What had he been thinking? Paul was a hard force to play with, if he was going to embarrass the other further, he had to take drastic measures. Just standing around naked wouldn't embarrass him enough.

He approaches the mauve-haired trainer again. He bends down to Paul's level and speaks right in front of his face. "Paul?"

Paul finally opens his eyes at this, he could feel Ash's breathe on his cheek. "What the hell Ash, what is your…" Before he could say anything further Ash's lips were on his. Paul stares in shock and does not respond to Ash's light kisses.

Ash closes his eyes tightly and flushes. He proceeds further, he takes Paul's bottom lip and sucks on it. Paul was too stunned to even resist, he could have easily pushed him aside and made a run for it. The kiss was too intoxicating, he finally responds. He moves his lips upon Ash's.

Ash mews into the kiss and tries to control himself. He knew his cock was hardening. He lays his hands down onto Paul's shoulders and deepens the kiss.

Paul realizes this has gone too far, he pushes Ash to the side. He shouts at the younger man viciously, "What was that you loser? You're a fucking faggot!"

Ash spat back a quick come back, "Excuse me you kissed back! Don't go accusing me!"

Paul gives him a blank stare, "Why are you naked? Get your damn clothes on will you!"

Ash flushes and tries to cover his hard on he got while kissing Paul.

Paul could see what the other was hiding. "You got hard just by that, what a loser." Paul grins.

Ash gives him a hard stare and quickly bends down again. He wastes no time and captures Paul's lips again.

Paul did not resist this time, he moves his lips firmly. He grabs a hold of Ash's shoulders and drags him down into his lap.

Ash realizes this and tries to escape, but Paul was too strong. And the urge to go further was even stronger. Ash was sitting in Paul's lap. He sucks and licks Paul's bottom lip with hunger. Ash soon wanted entrance inside Paul's mouth. The mauve-haired trainer knew this, letting the other enter his mouth. So begins their battle of dominance. They both fight hard, but Paul was of course victorious. The two eventually had to come up for air. Their lips separate, leaving a trail of saliva connected to their lips. Paul quickly licks it away.

The two were now left staring into each others eyes with build up emotions.

Paul staring into brown orbs and Ash staring into black orbs, breathing heavily. Paul could feel Ash's erection pressing against his stomach. There was only one solution to this predicament. Paul reaches down to Ash's arousal and grabs a hold.

Ash jerks at the sudden touch, "P-Paul?"

Paul ignores him and continues. He pumps his length slowly.

The dark-haired trainer closes his eyes and tilts his head back. Ash tries to contain an overpowering urge to moan.

The mauve-haired trainer quickens his pace and waits to see how the other reacts.

Ash bites his lips roughly.

Paul frowns. He rubs his thumb over Ash's glistering, pink tip. Maybe that will get a reaction and sure enough it did.

Ash slips out a low moan and releases a few droplets of cum onto Paul's hands.

Paul grins at that and continues his actions.

Ash has never felt this sensation before. He never would have guessed Paul would be this good, but he couldn't lose that easily. He swallows the urge to slip another moan and just pants lightly.

Paul was getting rather uncomfortable in his pants. He wanted so bad to touch himself. He knew no matter how much the other would try to resist, he would climax shortly.

A few minutes later Ash resistance faltered, he just couldn't take it anymore. He arches his back and releases a long, low moan. He erupts a huge load white substance into Paul's hands and stomach. Paul flushes at the sight and looks up at Ash.

Ash was panting slowly, rolling his eyes back from the sensation and lays his head down onto Paul's shoulder.

Paul listens to Ash's slow intakes of air.

Ash felt ashamed, he was the one that was suppose to embarrass Paul not the other way around. He didn't want to lift his head up and face Paul.

His head was becoming quite heavy after awhile. Paul crinkles his nose in annoyance. "Ash?"

Ash widens his eyes, but keeps in his position.

Paul waits for moment before speaking again, "Hey you're getting heavy!"

Ash still did not make a move. Paul pushes him lightly, but Ash quickly wraps his arms around him. The mauve-haired trainer tries to lift them both up, "Come on, let go and go get your clothes on will you!"

Ash flushes and lets go. He makes his way to his discarded clothing without passing one glance toward the other. He gathers his clothing and slides them on in silence and puts his cap back on and walks out of the cave, leaving Paul behind.

Paul stares after him for a moment. He looks down at his hands in disgust and wipes away the white stickiness onto the walls, after doing so he follows Ash closely behind in pursuit.

The two trainers head to the Pokemon center in complete utterly silence.

**********************************************************

To be Continued:


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the Characters. I am just doing this for enjoyment.

Author: This Chapter is pretty short. But I hope you enjoy never or less.

Please R&R *Rewritten

*************************************************************

Part 2

Ash and Paul can finally see the Pokemon Center just ahead. They quickly take the back entrance. They walk the corridors of the building searching for the washrooms. The boys spot a sign that state Men's bathroom and dash into it, hoping there is nobody in there. There hopes are granted as they see the facilities were all empty, even the showers. Must have been a great time, slow hours.

They both take their clothes off in silence and step into separate showers.

Ash and Paul were now finished with their showers, they exit the building, to enter again in the front. As the two enter the building Ash is met by his friends.

"Hey Ash, where have you been?" Dawn questioned."So what happened? Did you guys get into a fight or what?" She continued to question.

Ash's POV

What was I suppose to say? I wish Paul would say some smart ass comment, saying it's none of your concern or something. I have to say something, I hated to lie to her.

Paul is just standing next to me with a unreadable stare. I wish I could master that stare so I wouldn't look so guilty for something. We sure as hell was guilty of doing something. I'm the one who has to answer, because she is my friend after all.

What to do, what to do? Heck I don't even understand. Do I love him? Or was it just for pleasure. How could I like a guy like him anyways, he's my total opposite. He's rough on his Pokemon and doesn't care about anyone except himself.

I never would have guessed something like this would happen between us. I always thought I would be with Misty, I love her and miss her desperately. I wish I could see her…. Am I Bi now? I'm so confused!!! Here goes nothing…

"Well we just talked and discussed some things and I really don't feel like re discussing the events." That wasn't too hard. I hope she doesn't ask anymore questions.

"Oh…alright, so lets go get a bite to eat ,there's this new café called Lucy's Cafe ." The blue-haired coordinator suggests. She looks over at Paul shyly and continues, "Would you like to come too Paul?"

What's up with Dawn? Pikachu has suddenly reappeared on my shoulder, interjecting my thoughts. "Oh hey Pikachu."

I frown.

"Pika…" He looks at me puzzled. I try to ignore him. I repeat Dawns question, "Yeah...would you like to come, Paul?" I mutter.

He just gives me a shrug.

It would be weird, well how he acts toward us and all. "Let's just go guys, he doesn't want to come!" I grumble with distaste.

Paul finally shows his feelings through his eyes. For brief second I see hurt and rejection, but he quickly shields it away with a scowl. "Whatever, didn't want to hang with you losers anyways." He jams his hands into his pockets and walks right past Brock and Dawn without a glance.

Dawn frowns at this. But Paul was soon gone.

*************************************************************

Hope you Liked. ^^

*************************************************************

To be Continued:


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the Characters. I am just doing this for enjoyment.

Author: Please R&R *Rewritten*

*************************************************************

Part 3

Paul's POV

I'm walking down some road to, the hell I care. I'm too mad to care.

Why did I have to give in? I could have easily kicked his ass and got away. Do I even lov….. I never thought I would be gay, never. It was just in the moment, yeah. But why am I so angry then? Maybe he's deciding to just block it out, like it never happened. Maybe I need to do that too…

I stop walking for moment and sadly admit to myself. "…I don't want to."

What should I do? Should I just go find him and ask him, about us? If he doesn't want a relationship, I'll just move on. Why would I want to be with that loser anyways?

I've made up my mind, I'm going to go find that him and get some answers.

I'm walking back the way I came from, looking for the damn café, what's her name talked about.

I'll have to find a way to get him alone. I don't want his pathetic friends knowing about this. They can both go to hell all I care.

I hope I can find this place before he leaves. Just my luck, he would leave just before I got there.

And now I'm just walking through this town, whatever it is called. People are staring at me, because I know good and well I've got the most pissed off face in the world, mumbling curse words to myself. When I find that Ash! Er!

Ash's POV

I'm currently Sitting at a booth, Brock and Dawn on one side and I'm on the otherside alone. The café is smal one. I have the menu in hand with my nose in it, scanning through the choices. For some strange reason I'm not at all hungry, just really sick. I had to choose something. What would Brock and Dawn think? I'm sure they're already suspicious. What would they have thought if I would have agreed to Paul to come with us? I'm not sure doing what we did, considers us friends.

"Hello, may I take your orders?" The waitress wakes me up out of my train of thought. I take the menu out of my nose and try to just order. I glance over at my friends, Brock of course has hearts in his eyes. Before he could say anything, Croagunk strikes him with poison jab. That sends him to the ground.

I start to open my mouth and just order a burger, when suddenly I hear the café's door open, with a ring. Who I see enter, stops my breath short. I see a extremely pissed Paul, looking around the café. Obviously looking for me, no doubt.

Our waitress is still waiting for my selection, and Brock and Dawn try to turn and see what I'm gazing at, behind their backs. " Oh! Man guys I forgot something, sorry I'll be right back."

Their eyes go back to me at that statement, but before they could say anything, I leap from my spot, causing Pikachu to fall off my shoulder onto the booth. I dash up to Paul and push him out the door. I'm not sure if the others had time to look and see Paul, but that doesn't matter to me right now.

I drag Paul into a backstreet in town and when I see no one to disturb us I finally speak to him. "Paul why are you here?" It was hard to talk. No wonder, with all that running.

"I was hungry, cant a guy get something to eat when he's hungry?" He complains.

"Yeah right. Is there something you need to tell me Paul?"

"Hmm… Ash, what are we?" I can see he is struggling to say what he wants.

"I'm not sure Paul, I don't know what happened back there. Maybe it was just in the moment. It was a mistake…" I'm so ashamed of myself. I look down, My eyesnow shielded by my hat, so maybe Paul wont see my tears.

Paul's POV

It was a mistake…? Ash you should ashamed, you're the cause of this fucked up situation. I can't say it out loud Ash, but I felt no shame at what I did. I would do it again if I could.

The first time I met you I just thought you were pathetic, nothing has really changed. Your still pathetic. I wonder if you were curious to know why I show up out of nowhere sometimes, well the reason why… I suppose I was interested in you. I liked to get under your skin make you get angry. The look on your confused face, was damn priceless. You act like a little kid and I call you one countless times. Your are just a little kid, but you know what Ash you just don't know your potential. Ash don't worry I understand your confusion very well.

The reason I say harsh things to you, is because I don't like to see you screw up. It pisses me off. I'm obsessed about perfection, and that's what I don't see in you. Well I can't say I don't see another kind of perfection, hmm sort of like, I think you are perfect for me somehow. And I am a little obsessed about your being. Because you are so different from me, it seriously get's my attention. I can't stand seeing you fail. I will never be satisfied until I know you are doing your all. Yes I know we are different from each other, but we are similar in some ways.

We both have a goal to be the best. Everyone does, but I know we both go all out to be just that. We both have the same battle style, you just don't see it. In order to boost a Pokemon's attacks, you let your other pokemon attack it. The same as I.

You learn from your mistakes and overcome them. Why cant this be another one of those cases, cant you look over this? I'm not one to care, but Ash I care for you. You're something I must have, like perfection.

Ash, I can see the determination in your eyes during our pokemon battles. Right now I can't see your eyes. Please Ash look at me, can't you see your tearing me apart. I know it would be hard to believe, but I have fallen hard for you Ash. So please love me in return. If you need time, I'll give you that time.

I have to say something. I'm no good with words, but I have to try, if I want this to work. "Ash…look at me. I did come here, because of you." He doesn't look up which pisses me off. "Ash, stop sulking like a little kid!" Oh man I shouldn't have said that. I must act fast.

Ash looks up at me angrily, I didn't want to hear his words. I quickly grab him and push him against the wall. Then I hastily capture his lips roughly. Pinning his arms to the wall so he couldn't resist. My lips move upon his, he tastes so delicious. I have such the urge to swallow him hole. Ash doesn't comply to my lips at first, but after awhile he loses to his will power and just gives in. I let go of his arms. He wraps his arms around my waist, as I wrap my arms behind his head. Holding each other tightly, I place my leg between his legs and proceed further.

He's like a bag of candy, you can't stop until you have your fill.

The two of us are currently in an exclusive area in town. Where there should be no interruption.

I lash out my tongue and rest it at the bottom of Ash's lips. He opens his mouth to my demands, I enter his mouth. He doesn't waste any time and impacts my tongue.

We both had to finally come up for air, panting. We continue our actions, until I hear shouts of Ash's name in the distance.

It's that stupid girl, and that weird guy.

We release from our kiss.

Ash is panting loudly, as soon as he catches his breath he finally speaks, "Paul…I"

I quickly interrupt him, his friends voices were getting closer. "Ash lets talk about this later." I pause and get closer. I whisper the rest into his ear. "Tonight, will you be staying in the Pokemon Center in this town." Ash only shakes his head up and down. "Good meet me outside around eleven o'clock."

He shakes his head yes.

After our agreement to meet later, he walks out of the backstreet to greet his friends.

I wait for a moment in the shadows, till the cost is clear. I quickly peek out to see Ash greeting his ecstatic friends. I hear them asking him what had he forgotten. He tells them, "Oh, my mistake."

Till tonight then Ash.

*************************************************************

Author: Please R&R

*************************************************************

To be Continued:


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the Characters. I am just doing this for enjoyment.

Author: Here is Part 4 finally, I hope you enjoy. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! WARNING YAOI MALEXMALE. If you see any mistakes don't be hesitant to inform me. I want to improve my writing skills. I know I'm not a fantastic writer, so bare with me. I wish I was as good as some of the writers on here. I'm trying my best to learn though. I'm not great at grammar, so tell me specifically what I did wrong if you are able. I hope you enjoy and continue to read my story in the near future. Any tips are helpful. ^^

*************************************************************

Part 4

Three figures are hidden from view on the roof top, waiting for Paul to leave. As soon as he does one of the three speaks up.

"Wow did ya just see what I just saw guys?" The little cat creature asked his two human companions.

"Yes we were right beside you the whole time Meowth." A deep purplish red, Maroon headed women, named Jessie responded irritably.

"I had ta check if my eyes wert playing tricks on me."

"No they were not, well this scene we just experienced was very unexpected, I say." A man with a high pitched voice, with light velvety hair. James was his name, spoke surprisingly.

"I'm sure you enjoyed it James so shut-up, we should think of a plan. We can take advantage of this some how." Jessie said this with a sinister grin.

"Like what? Record them making out again. And if he doesn't hand over Pikachu, we will post it on Youtube." James suggests.

Jessie takes out a mallet and slams it down onto James' head. "Owwwwwww!!!! "That hurt, what was that for?"

"For being an idiot! Now listen." They all huddle together and hear out Jessie's plans. They all agree with the plan. And they all dance and sing together. "Were going to get that Pikachu!!!"

Meanwhile at the Pokemon Center, Ash, Brock, and Dawn are awaiting patiently for their Pokemon to heal. Nurse Joy comes back with all their Pokeballs and Pikachu. Pikachu excitedly jumps onto his masters shoulder. "Pikaaa, Pikachu!"

"Hey buddy, feeling better and refreshed?" Pikachu, rubs against Ash's face affectionately. "Well, I'm glad your doing well." Ash says a little sad. Feeling, still of course, not well. "Thank you Nurse Joy."

"Your welcome, will all of you be staying tonight? It's beginning to get dark out" She smiles happily.

"I would stay forever if I could, my beautiful Nurse joy." Brock takes hold of her hand. And babbles on and on until Croagunk strikes him with poison jab, yet again today. He falls to the ground, then Croagunk drags him off to an unknown location.

Ash, Dawn and Pikachu just smile and ignore it as usual. Since they are use to this behavior. Nurse Joy just looks surprised with a sweat drop going down the side of her face.

"Yes we are staying tonight." Ash answers her politely, to her earlier question.

"That's great, I'll go prepare your rooms then."

The group stayed in the main room awaiting for their room to be ready. The place was quite crowed with trainers. Loud voices vibrating everywhere. Ash was wondering what Paul was doing right now. And what might he do or say tonight.

"What's up Ash?" Dawn asks suddenly. She has noticed his tenseness.

"Hmm.. Nothing, why?"

"You don't look so well and I was wondering if you were ok."

"Yes, Ash, what indeed is wrong?" Brock finally comes back from the unknown location Croagunk took him.

"I'm fine, really guys." He says with some nervousness. He wasn't sure though if they bought it. "Please guys stop staring at me like that."

"We are only concerned, Ash. Has it got anything to do with Paul?'

"No!" He answered Brock's question too quickly, which he knew instantly it was a mistake.

"So it was Paul, What did he do to you?" Brock said angrily.

"Nothing I can assure you." He says panicky.

"Don't lie to us Ash."

"I'm telling the truth so please stop asking me."

"Fine if you don't want to tell us now, ok." Brock says with some disappointment. "Whenever your ready I suppose."

"Ash?" Dawn looks at Ash's face to try to find an answer.

"Guys you worry too much." Then he pats them on the backs and tries to reassure them again. "I'm alright."

Nurse Joy finally comes back, she senses the tension. She wait's a moment to speak. "Excuse me, um your room is ready." They direct their attention to Nurse Joy and thank her.

The sun has gone down now, right now it's 9:35. Ash knows 11:00 will come sooner than he knows it. 'What is Paul doing this very moment? I wonder if he is thinking of me as I'm thinking of him?' Ash ponders to himself.

"I can't wait till tomorrow, we'll be on our way to my upcoming Contest Battle!" Dawn happily announces. "I hope I'm well prepared."

"Don't worry Dawn you'll do great." Ash reassures her. "Especially with us cheering you on."

"Pip, pip, Piplup!" Piplup ecstatically chants.

"Thank you Piplup, I know we will do just fine."

"That's the spirit Dawn." Brock says.

'I hope I'll be fine too.' Ash tries to reassure his own self.

Dawn, Brock and Pikachu finally fall asleep. Ash looks toward the clock on the wall, 10:53. 'I should get going then.

'

He tries silently moving Pikachu off him, but the movement awoke him. Ash quickly covers Pikachu's mouth then whispers in his ear. "Don't worry Pikachu, I'm just going out for a moment. I'll be right back."

"Pik…?"

He lays Pikachu back down on the bed. "Now, don't follow me you hear." Ash demands him nicely. When he knew for sure Pikachu understood. He very quietly left the room. But unknowing Pikachu did follow. Pikachu was too curious to obey his master. He had to know what has been bothering him today.

Ash snuck his way down stairs, then to the back entrance of the Poke Center. Exiting the building cautiously. Pikachu dashed out the door before Ash could close it. Dashing into a nearby bush.

'Ash didn't notice me, that's a relief.' Pikachu thought. He looked at his trainer even more curious. 'What is Ash doing out here so late?' While he waits, he knew suddenly he heard preceding footsteps approaching Ash's way. The figure that came from the dark was unexpectedly Paul. 'What is he doing here?' He ponders. He listens intently to hear whatever they might say.

"So you came, I'm glad." Pikachu heard Paul say.

"Yea, so what is it that you want to speak about?" Ash looks down to the ground, he was still angry at Paul from earlier. A little embarrassed that a simple kiss had subdued him so easily.

"Us." Paul grabs hold of Ash's chin affectingly and cradles it. Forcing him to stare right into his eyes. "I've thought about it and I want to be with you Ash."

'Woah!' Pikachu thought.

"Why? Do you actually have feelings for me? I highly doubt it. What's with the change of heart? It couldn't have happened this quickly. Your just fucking with me." He forces his chin out of his grip. "Why don't we just start out by being friends. Isn't that enough to satisfy your needs? It just doesn't happen that easily."

"Why can't it?" Paul begins to get angry.

"I'm just not ready yet Paul."

"Fine! Well can I have something before I leave then?" Before Ash could answer, Paul grabs hold of Ash's chin again. Capturing his lips with his.

"Oh, shit." Pikachu exclaimed quietly. He holds his mouth closed. He was astounded by the sheer sight. Shaking with excitement because of the astonishing discovery.

Paul backs away from the kiss. Smirking at the sight of the black heads shocked express. "You know you can't resist. the urge is inside of you. Begging for more." He says In a mocking statement.

Ash's face grows bright red. "like hell I would."

"Good cause I wasn't planning on giving you another."

Unknowing by the two bickering teens. There were three, make that four counting Pikachu. Listening to their conversation. Team Rocket waiting on the perfect opportunity to strike. But they couldn't hold in their laughter's. "Heheheehe."

The boys suddenly stop, upon hearing the laughter. "Who's there?" They both ask together. They come out of the shrubbery, making their appearance.

Jesse:  
"Listen, is that a voice I hear?"

James:  
"It shrieks to me loud and clear."

Jesse:  
"On the wind."

James:  
"Past the stars."

Meowth:  
"In your ears."

Jesse:  
"Bringing chaos at a break neck pace."

James:  
"Dashing hope putting fear in it's place."

Jesse:  
"A rose by any other name is just as sweet."

James:  
"When everything's worse our work is complete."

"Jesse."

"James."

"Meowth, now that's a name."

Jesse:  
"Putting the do-gooders in there place."

James:  
"We're team rocket."

Jesse, James and Meowth:  
"And we're in your face!"

"Team Rocket…" Ash stares in shock. He usually just thinks, ok them again. But at a moment like this. He was very stunned by their presence.

*************************************************************

Author: I hope you enjoyed this Chapter and there should be more in the near future. Please continue to read and PLEASE REVIEW!!!! ^^

*************************************************************

To be continued:


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the Characters. I am just doing this for enjoyment.

Author: Hope you enjoy this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! WARNING YAOI MALEXMALE. I hope you enjoy and continue to read my story in the near future. Any tips are helpful. ^^

* * *

Part 5

"Ok twerp, hand over Pikachu, or else." Meowth, seemed to make sure they heard the last statement clearly.

"Or else, what? Pikachu isn't even with me this minute," Ash said angrily.

"No you will be handing him over today. If you know what's good for you twerp," Jessie told him with force.

"What makes you think I'll do that?"

"This." Jessie holds up a video tape. James was holding the camera.

"And what does that have to do with anything?"

"It's has you two kissing on this little tape here." Jessie must have went partially with James's plan.

"Huh…" Both Ash and Paul look dumbfounded.

"Yep, and If you don't deliver Pikachu to us, we will be delivering this video to your mother. Heheehehhe" Jessie laughs uncontrollability.

"Well, I was thinking about putting it on Youtube." James pouts.

_'Mother, she can't possibly find this out. Oh man this can't be happening, but there is no way I'll be giving Pikachu over for this.'_

"Oh, and I wrote a letter also. The letter states, to invite all friends and relatives before watching," Jessie continued her explanation.

"You bitch!" Ash, was so overly pissed. He was never so tempted to slap a female.

"Hahaahahahh! So are you going to hand over Pikachu or not?"

"Never."

"Then we have no choice."

Paul suddenly speaks in, "Wait, we will hand over Pikachu."

Pikachu heard this and instantly thinks. _'This isn't going to go well with Ash. And what the hell!'_

"What the hell are you doing Paul? Who do you think you are? This isn't your choose."

Paul ignores Ash completely. "We will be handing over Pikachu after the Contest Battle, which Ash's friend will be entering. Meet us there."

"Paul, stop making these damn plans without my approval, I would never approve of this though."

Paul keeps ignoring him. "So is it a plan?"

"Yeah, we will meet you there. See you around then" Team Rocket quickly leave the scene, laughing triumphantly.

"Why did you do that Paul, why?" Ash angry displays by stomping the ground.

"To keep them from mailing the tape of course. I can assure you Ash, I'll get that tape. They will most definitely not get Pikachu."

Pikachu felt relieved, but he wondered what Paul's plan was.

"Well, I'll see you in awhile then Ash."

"Asshole."

"I can assure you that's not were you'll see me in awhile. I'm tempted though." Paul smirks at the flushed redness on Ash's face, then turns to leave. Leaving the angry teen.

_'That son of a bitch. How can he act so calmly about this situation. Anyways I best get back to bed then.'_

Pikachu follows silently, making sure to get to the bed before Ash discovered his absents. As soon as Ash opens the back entrance, Pikachu dashes inside unnoticed and hastily goes to their room and jumps into Ash's awaiting bed. Quickly acting as though he were asleep. He waits for Ash patiently, then suddenly hears his light footsteps approaching the bed. He lays himself down as quiet as possible. Feeling tired already, he fell right to sleep.

The gang all awake in the morning around six, getting a quick breakfast and then proceed on their way to Dawn's up coming Contest Battle.

"Can't wait till we get there," Dawn cheerfully says.

"Pip,pip!"

_'What will Paul's plan be I wonder. By getting the tape from Team Rocket. They could have possibly made copies. They aren't that smart, but there might be a chance. It's a risk we will have to take, I suppose.'_

The group are now at the Contest location. They enter the building, as they enter they all spot Paul. "Paul?" They all say at once. Paul simply glares at them.

"Hi, nice weather isn't it?" Paul smirks at Ash deviously.

"Hey Paul, I suppose it is." _'I of course was planning to see his presence, but it still shook me up a bit._

"Hi Paul, what brings you here? Oh, was you planning to watch my Contest battle?" Dawn happily asks.

"No, just here on business." Dawn's happiness disappears from her face. "Oh…"

Ash cuts in, "Dawn you best register. Or you wont be in any contest. I'm sure Paul will watch."

"Yes, your right." She rushes over to the registration desk.

"Business, huh?" Brock wonders.

"Yep. It really isn't any of you concern." Paul glares.

"Whatever, do as you please. Let's get going Ash." Brock walks over where Dawn is now. Really displeased at Paul's rudeness.

"Stop being rude to my friends," Ash says roughly.

"As you please, fine." Paul rolls his eyes.

"I've got to go now." Pikachu, which as always in perched on Ash's shoulder, only shakes his head. _'You two are so clueless.'_

Ash, Pikachu, Brock and Paul sit in the audience. All sitting together, Paul sitting beside Ash. _'I'm sure Brock is wondering what the hell is going on. He will be definitely be asking about all this later._' Ash thought, discomforting evidence on his face.

A Contest is divided into two parts. The first round involves the Coordinator appealing with his or her Pokémon to demonstrate its moves. The second round is the battle round, where two Coordinators must do battle while still remaining stylish. The battle ends after five minutes have passed, a Pokémon is unable to battle, or a Coordinator has lost all of his or her points.

The announcer lady is in the arena, she explains the events that will be held then introduces the Judges. Contesta, Sukizo, and a Nurse Joy. Among seeing Nurse Joy, Brock yells happily. Paul finds this amusing.

The first contestant, a female. Enters the arena. They throw their pokeball to the center. The pokemon that appears is Cherrim. A pink and yellow looking grass type pokemon. While exiting the pokeball, shimmering, glittery, beauty, flash upon the audiences eyes, all impressed by the pokemon's appeal. But Paul simply yawned. Cherrim's uses an attack, which cherry blossoms magically do a beautiful dance. Then forming into a enormous flower, that everyone could see. It was an amazing sight. A sure potential second rounder.

One Coordinator after another entered the arena, doing their all. Jessalina was the next coordinator up. As we all know her, as Jessie from Team Rocket.

"Hahahaaa! Hello everyone, I'm here. The one and only Jessalina!" She waves happily around at everyone. Then takes her pokeball out, and throws it at the center. The exiting pokemon is Yanmega, the bug like creature. Looks like a huge dragon fly, with green and red coloring. The pokemon does some special moves, then the judges tell her what they think. Lets get on with Dawn's contest.

Dawn finally enters the arena. Beautifully dressed, with her hair up in a high bun. Ash, Brock and Pikachu cheer the loudest in the audience with her arrival. She takes her chosen pokeball then throws it in the center. Ambipom exit's the ball, while hearts pour out of the pokeball as well.

Ambipom spins around magnificently, showing off it's appealing features. Dawn commands her to use swift, spraying star-shaped rays. Then double team. She commands her to use Focus punch. The combination brings out a startling, eye catching display. The audience were utterly amazed by the beautiful display of surrounding stars.

After her performance, it was time to hear the judges. The first judge, Contesta praised her warmly, a well done. Sukizo simply said remarkable. Then Nurse Joy told her it was a well performance, it showed off your pokemon's beauty. The starry show was just breathtaking.

All the Coordinators await patiently for the resorts.

* * *

Author: I hope you enjoyed this Chapter and there should be more in the near future. Please continue to read and PLEASE REVIEW! ^^

To be Continued:


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the Characters. I am just doing this for enjoyment. Ash + Paul = Smexy awesomeness!!!

Author: I hope this chapter is ok. I tried my best to write about a Contest battle, I hope I did ok. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! WARNING YAOI MALEXMALE. I hope you enjoy and continue to read my story in the near future. Any tips are helpful. ^^

*******************************************************

Part 6

The Coordinator's and audience take a short cessation, waiting for the results. Everyone is very nervous at what the outcome might be. All the coordinator's are in the holding room.

"Don't worry Dawn, you did great!" Ash tries to convince her.

"I sure hope so, what do you think Paul?" She shyly asks him, her cheeks flushing a bit.

'I Have to be nice to Ash's friend, like he told me.' Paul thinks before saying something not too friendly, 'I suppose this will do.' "Yeah you did well. No complaints."

"Wow really Paul, hehe, thank you Paul, that's sweet." She gleefully says, extremely happy, by Paul's words.

"Welcome.." 'What's up with this stupid girl?'

Ash notices it too. 'I wonder what's with Dawn, I've never seen her act this way? She seems unusually shy around Paul.'

The announcer lady appears on the screen in the holding room, and declares the winning results. "Thank you for your patience and now for the results. After careful consideration, the judges have made their decision. The following eight coordinators will be moving right along to the next round. Now take a look at the monitors."

They watch the monitors and see the eight coordinators pictures flashing slowly on the screen, one by one. They all hold in their breath, and sure enough Dawn's picture was among the chosen few.

"We made it!" She jumps for joy. She dances around with her pokemon Amibpom, Piplup, and Buneary.

"I knew you would." Ash states.

"Congratulations Dawn, I just knew you would make it to the next round." Brock says happily.

Meanwhile, Team Rocket is looking at the results on the other side of the room. "I didn't make it? How could this happen? I want a recount!" Jessiebellela furiously displays by shouting angrily.

The announcer lady continues her announcement. "Now using the computer we will randomly decide all our battles for round two. So have a look at our four pairs." Dawn is paired up by some random guy. Then the announcer finishes up by saying. "Alright, Now it's time for some contest battles and round two, Lets go!"

So round after round of fierce battling, it all comes down to the final round. The two last coordinators are Dawn and the girl from the earlier round, with Cherrim. The two coordinators take their places. They get their pokeball's ready and begin.

Dawn tosses her pokeball to the center, her chosen pokemon is Mamoswine. The other contestant tosses her pokeball to the center also, revealing her pokemon, Leafeon. The two pokemon fight furiously. The audience is stunned by both coordinators, exceptionally unique abilities. The match is so palpable, everyone is on the edge of their seats. It all comes down to the two contestants scores, or who gets knocked out first.

Ash, Brock, and Pikachu are so nervous, it could be anyone's game. They were silently awaiting, wondering who the winner will actually be, hoping desperately Dawn would be victorious. The suspense was killing them, they felt as though they were hanging onto thin ice.

Everyone is in bewilderment, except Paul, he is thinking thoroughly about his plans after the Contest. 'It wont be long now. Did Ash forget about the arrangements after this stupid thing?' Paul looks at his watch, it's 1:38 p.m. He then looks at the time left on the score board, stating only twenty seconds left to go. 'If I were down there I would have had this battle good and done with by now.' He thinks impatiently.

Mamoswine and Leafeon are neck and neck now. There is fifteen seconds left on the clock. Dawn commands Mamoswine to do one last special attack, right before time is up, earning her enough points. Her face appears as the winner on the big screen, announcing her victory. Audience and friends, with the exception of Paul, give her a standing ovation.

The announcer lady presents Dawn with a Contest Ribbon for her accomplishment. Dawn looks toward her friends, then to Paul. She doesn't see him staring at all. He was only scowling at his watch. 'I thought for sure Paul would have been at least impressed with my winning.' Dawn thinks miserably. 'How could I impress Paul, how could I get him to notice me?' She considers carefully. Dawn looks at her Ribbon, clutching it tightly, her tears having the urge to spill. She holds them back and smiles cheerfully. 'I wanted him so desperately to just acknowledge me. Just be happy Dawn you just won your contest…'

"Congratulations Dawn!" Ash and Brock say as she approaches their way.

"Pik, Pikachu!" 'I just knew she would be victorious, she has been working so hard.'

Paul was getting impatient. "Hey, Ash, we have somewhere we have to be now. Remember?"

'Oh, shit he was right.' "Um.. guy's I have urgent matters to attend to this moment, please excuse me."

"And what might that be?" Brock asks curiously.

Paul drags him away before he could answer. "Come on loser we don't have all day you know."

'I wonder were they might be going. Maybe Paul, is telling Ash, how much he enjoyed watching my Contest. Hehe, I sure hope so.'

Paul drags Ash to a hidden area in the building, once out of sight he releases his hold on Ash. " Now listen carefully to my plan to get that tape. I'm only going to explain it once, so listen carefully." He states demandingly.

"Alright, alright get on with the explanations." Ash impatiently taps his

Foot on the ground.

'They're so funny when they bicker now.' Pikachu thinks amusingly. 'I'm nervous though, as to what Paul's plan will be. I better listen closely as well.'

"I thought all night about it, I'm sure you know those people are complete morons. So I'm sure if we give them another Pikachu they wouldn't notice the difference."

"And where are you planning to get another Pikachu, I might ask?"

"I've already caught one a while back, I just haven't shown you yet. I don't mind giving them that one. I'm sure I can find a better one." He retrieves a pokeball from his backpack, which he carries everywhere. "Here he is, so what do you think?"

"I suppose it will work. Of course you must let it out of the ball, because Pikachu never stays inside his pokeball."

"Yeah I know. Now go hide Pikachu, and I think it's best that you don't come either. So both of you get out of sight"

"Huh, why? Wouldn't it be weird if I wasn't there?"

"I'll explain that you were too upset, and you told me to do this for you."

"Alright… good luck then…" 'I sure hope he can pull this off.'

Team Rocket, was waiting patiently for the delivery of Pikachu. Jessie was still slightly upset with her loss. "At least we will be receiving Pikachu today. Hahahahaa!!!" They were all in their normal uniforms, acknowledging that the twerps would not recognize them otherwise. They knew the back entrance was the most probable place to deal with these matters.

"When are those twerps planning to get here, Christmas? Jessie couldn't take the wait any longer, she wanted to have Pikachu in her clutches this instance. Her ears finally detected a noise, coming from the back entrance door. She held her tongue, hoping the people joining them were none other than the twerps, ready to hand over Pikachu.

Paul steps outside the door, in his hands was the substitute Pikachu. Making things unsuspicious, he has rubber gloves on. The Pikachu has binding restraints wrapped around his figure, and his mouth was duck taped. Paul knew his Pikachu would act differently than Ash's Pikachu in this situation. He knew he had to take special precautions. He knew they were complete imbeciles, but he knew they could possibly distinguish a false Pikachu's presence. He could at least give them that much recognition.

"I knew you lameo's would be back here. It took some difficulty to persuade Ash into agreeing to hand over Pikachu. He of course couldn't be present in this situation, it was too hard for him to bare the loss of a close friend, but he knew there was no other way to solve this dilemma. Anyways hand over the tape and then I'll hand over Pikachu. You guys didn't make any copies I presume?" Team Rocket glanced at one another, looking as if they didn't even consider making any copies for back up. 'Just what I thought, no copies, what a cinch this is turning out to be.'

"We did not make any other copies." Jessie told Paul.

"Alright, we will hand over the desired possession at the same time, ok." Paul ordered them. Both sides slowly hand over their possession to receive their desired item. Paul hands over the reckless Pikachu, including the gloves, and Jessie hands over the tape.

"Heheheee!!! We've got a Pikachu!" Team Rocket happily cheer. Dancing around with the tied up Pikachu above their heads. The display looks like a football player has just won a game, Pikachu is high in the air. Or maybe a pack of Indians, whatever it might be, it looked ridiculous.

Paul thinks this is preposterous, what was so special about Ash's lame Pikachu? He clutches the tape in his hand, then quickly throws it to the ground. After the said object was in the dirt, he stomps it repeatedly, until it was reduced to nothing but rubbish. Team Rocket had stopped their parading for a moment to observe Paul's actions. 'What a ruthless twerp he is.' Team Rocket thought.

"Well if you lameo's know what's good for you, you would leave now. Yeah, now that I have destroyed the only copy of the tape, there is no way you can stop me from getting Pikachu back." He smugly smiles.

"No way ya gettaing Pikachu back, ya twerp." Meowth angrily punches his fist in the air.

"Yeah!" Jessie and James shout together.

"Oh, is that right? Well I'd like to see you try to stop me!" He grabs a pokeball from his pocket, then presents it into the air. Right on cue, the substituted Pikachu bursts out of it's restraints, according to plan. Paul had instructed the Pikachu to do exactly that, when he held his pokeball high in the air.

"Pika!" The angered Pokemon yelled upon bursting out. Paul also knew they would be distracted by his presented pokeball, giving the said Pokemon easy access to escape. Paul quickly puts away the pokeball into his pocket. After doing so, he instructs his Pikachu to attack. "Pikachu use Thunderbolt!"

"Pika!!!" 'Yes master' He smirks devilishly. 'Get ready for this you dumb shits!' Pikachu strikes viciously, dead on. Puffs of smoke surrounding the area, sending them to oblivion.

"Team Rocket blasting off again!" As they always say, as they blast off. Then disappearing in the distance, a twinkling star blinking for a moment then slowly fades away with them.

"Humph, how pathetic. How easy can something get? Destroyed the tape, then got my Pikachu back in the process. All according to plan. I knew they weren't smart enough to make copies. Ash will be very pleased with my accomplishment, I'm sure. I suppose I could say, you did a great job Pikachu, now return."

'Of course master, I wouldn't have done any less.' A beam of red light flashes and recaptures the Pikachu, securing it into it's pokeball. Paul then places the object into his backpack. Then the said teen turns and re-enters the building, as if nothing even happened.

*************************************************************

Author: I hope you enjoyed this Chapter and there should be more in the near future. Please continue to read and PLEASE REVIEW!!!! ^^

*************************************************************

To be continued:


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the Characters. I am just doing this for enjoyment.

Author: Well here is the new chapter. PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!

*******************************************************

Part 7

Paul renters the building, his first thoughts drifting toward, 'where was Ash?' He was sure he could find him soon enough though. Searching thoroughly through the building, he finally stubbles upon Ash and his Pikachu. They were hidden from view in a storage room. Ash was seated on some crates. Paul walks through the door, Ash suddenly was startled by Paul's presence.

"Oh it's you Paul. So the plan went well?" Paul was in the door way just looking at Ash for a moment. "Well?!" Ash wanted to know desperately.

"Of course it did, did you expect less?" Paul crosses his arm and grins.

"That's a relief, now let's get on out of here." Ash starts to get up, but was abruptly interrupted.

"Why don't we stay awhile, don't I deserve an award?" Paul enters the room and closes the door, he hastily makes his way over toward Ash.

"No Paul! Who do you think you are?" Ash attempts to get pass Paul, but he was roughly pushed back onto the crates. "Paul, what the hell is your problem! We are in a public building for crying out loud."

"Well if you don't cry out loud we wont be heard. Anyway I wont be doing such actions today, but you will do something for me." mischievousness written on his smug face.

"What makes you think that?"

Pikachu was just seated else where watching the show. 'Man I wonder what's going to happen?' He grits his teeth. 'What am I just suppose to watch, Humph..?' He crosses his little arms.

"Ash come on, don't be like that, come on, I did you a favor. You didn't get your precious Pikachu stolen by those morons." Paul gives him a pleading stare.

Ash finally gives in. "Fine, what do you want from me?" 'God I'm pathetic.'

"I would like you to give me a blow job. Will that be too hard?"

"What…" Ash stammers. "oh whatever!" Ash gets up from his seated position and kneels on the ground in front of Paul. He reaches up toward Paul's zipper and fumbles with it for a moment. He was really nervous, that was for sure. He finally manages to zip them all the way down, he pulls Paul's pants down halfway. He could already see Paul was hard. "What? Was you already thinking dirty thoughts about me?" Ash grins up at Paul.

"Maybe." Ash rubs at Paul's clothed cock, making Paul jerk into the touch. "Come on, take it out already!" Paul complains

"Alright, alright Mister impatient." Ash was enjoying Paul's torture. Ash brings his mouth to the rim of Paul's boxer pants and uses his teeth to drag them down. He yanks them over his hard member, taking in the sight of Paul's huge man organ. 'Damn it's huge.' He lefts his hands and cradles his balls and massages them softly, earning a small moan from Paul. Ash chuckles and continues, ducking his head between Paul's legs and stroking Paul's ball's with his tongue, playfully. He lathers them with saliva taking them into his mouth and sucking them like a lollipop, bobbling his head, relishing the taste. Paul releases pleasurable moans. Ash quickly maneuvers his tongue onto Paul's thigh, licking rapidly, avoiding Paul's need.

"Ash!" Paul directs his eyes downward, making his annoyances seen. Ash stops for a moment to stare innocently at Paul.

"Yes? What is it Paul?" Displaying a sinister smile.

"You know good and well what!" Ash ignores him and winks, and ducks his head between Paul's legs again. He lashes his tongue out and barely taps Paul's tip, causing some cum to leak out. Paul was quite irritated at this torturous game. "We don't have all day you know." Paul rolls his eyes.

"Beg for it Paul." Ash tries to sustain a snickering laugh.

"What? Yeah, like that's going to happen." Paul rolls his eyes again.

"Well, I guess my actions stop here." Ash begins to get up from the ground.

"Wait, come on…" Paul asks with some desperate pants.

Ash gets on all four and looks up at Paul smugly. "Beg for it."

Ash and Pikachu wait to see if Paul will actually beg.

Paul releases a breath of air. "Fine…please suck me off Ash. I beg you. Now hurry up!" Ash was about to start his ministration, but suddenly they heard voices outside in the hall.

"Hey Ash!"

"Ash, Paul where are you?!" It was Ash's friends Brock and Dawn. Ash gets up from the ground.

"You might want to zip up." Ash walks toward the door and reaches for the handle.

Paul was extremely pissed beyond words. "What the hell…Ash get the hell back here."

"Yeah with Dawn and Brock right out in the hall." He notices Pikachu in the corner. "Oh man Pikachu buddy, I forgot you were in here. I'm so sorry buddy."

"Pika!" 'It's alright.' He jumps onto his masters shoulder.

"Let's get going Paul, the guys are waiting."

Paul just gives up and zips his pants back up. He thinks angrily. 'Those lame-O friends of his ruined my fun.' Paul sinks his hands into his pockets and follows Ash out the door.

Ash and Paul walk into the hall, after a few steps they spot Brock and Dawn.

"Oh there you guys are, we were worried." Brock says as he and Dawn approach.

"Yeah, we were waiting forever, so we decided to look for you guys." Dawn looks over at Paul and gives him a small smile. Paul looks at here and gives her a stern glare. Dawn's smile quickly turns upside down.

"So what was this thing you had to do?" Brock asks. Ash and Paul look at one another.

Paul answers. "Nothing that concerns the likes of you!"

Ash quickly speaks in. "Don't speak to my friends in that tone, Paul!"

"Whatever, I'm leaving." Paul pushes past Brock and Dawn.

"Wait, you don't have to go." Ash quickly says before Paul walked any further. "Join us."

Dawn excitedly cuts in. "Yes Paul, why don't you." This brought back her smile.

"If you insist, fine." Paul rolls his eyes and joins Ash by his side.

Dawn leaps over toward Paul, startling him in the process, she grabs his arm and maneuvers it into the air. "Welcome to the group!" She cheers happily. Brock just stands there with a confused stare. Ash had his hand over his mouth, trying to sustain a laugh, and Pikachu was just rolling his little eyes.

'I wonder how our journey will be like now.' Pikachu ponders the thought. 'Unexpected things, I know that much…'

*************************************************************

Author: I hope you enjoyed this Chapter and there should be more in the near future, maybe…. Please continue to read.

liked it, didn't like it? I would like to know. PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!! ^^ It makes me update faster. Please tell me if I should even continue this. I'm begging you!!!! LOL ^^

*************************************************************

To be continued:


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the Characters. I am just doing this for enjoyment.

Author: Well here is a new chapter. PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! I'm begging you!!! I'm on my hands and knees!!!! :'(

Pairings: Comashipping and slight Ikarishipping, one sided.

Warnings: MalexMale, and language.

*******************************************************

Part 8

The gang is all on their way to Ash and Paul's up coming Gym battle, but the gang take a short break. It is still daylight, so they decide to have lunch in the great outdoors. Brock has made a fire pit to prep their lunch. Ash, Dawn, Paul, and Pikachu wait patiently, all seated in the grass.

"You'll love Brock's cooking Paul, his cooking is to die for." Ash tells Paul.

"That's what I'm worried about…" Paul adjusts himself on the ground more comfortably. All of sudden Dawn starts laughing.

"Ha, ha, ha, your so funny Paul, he.. he!" She smacks him on the back and continues laughing.

Paul sweat drops and thinks. 'What the hell is up with this stupid girl?'

Ash and Pikachu are covering their mouths and closing their eyes tightly, trying their best not to laugh, uncontrollably. Dawns back is faced in their direction, so she can not see their actions. "What is it Paul?" She gives him a confused stare. Paul ignores her and keeps staring at Ash. He wanted so bad to punch that boy.

"Well anyways Paul, you will love Brocks cooking, he's the best." She flutters her eyes and scoots a little closer to Paul. Dawn tries her best to get Paul's attention, Paul finally acknowledges her and looks her over. Ash and Pikachu are still trying with all their might to not laugh their butts off. Paul looks over Dawn's shoulder and gives Ash a death glare. Paul directs his attention back and looks over Dawn's form, he could tell she had some potential, he supposed. He thinks she a little too young to show off so much, with her extremely short dress and all. She did take time and effort on her appearance, apparently. Of course since she's a Coordinator, that's the key element during contest battles, you and your Pokemon have to look the part. "You like what you see?" He looks back up at her and frowns. She appears hurt, so she backs up a bit. Paul suddenly thinks of a great plan to get back at Ash. He could pretend he likes this girl.

'You wont be laughing for long, you bastard.' "Yeah… I like what I see." He looks in her eyes and attempts to draw her in, he knew it would be a cinch. The girl was practically throwing herself at him. Dawn brightens up.

"Really!" She quickly scoots back in his direction. Ash and Pikachu stop their laughter at once and stare dumbfounded at Paul. Paul looks at Ash and sends him a sinister grin.

'Serves you right, Ash.' "So…" 'What was this girls name again? Oh yeah!' "Dawn, your interested in a guy like me, huh?"

Her face turns hot red. "Well yeah…" She looks down at the grass and fiddles with some grass blades, ripping them out of the earth. "That's ok, isn't it?" She shyly says, while paying the grass great attention. She gets up the courage and looks up at Paul. "Mmm..?"

He looks deeply into her big blue orbs and replies. "Yeah…" She throws herself at him, embracing him in a tight hug. 'Yeah that's right.' He grins in triumph.

She lays her head on top of his shoulder. "This makes me super happy, Paul." Paul looks over at Ash's angry face, he looked as if he was about to explode. Paul sticks out one of his hands behind Dawn and gives Ash the finger, making Ash fume hotter. Paul brings his hand back down onto Dawns back.

Ash rips the grass forcefully out of the ground and curses under his breath. He clinches his teeth. 'So that's how you want to play Paul, huh? Well two can play at this game.' Pikachu looks up at his master.

Pikachu sweat drops. 'Oh no, what is he planning?' Pikachu looks over at Paul, still embracing Dawn and shakes his little head. 'Will this war ever end?'

Brock suddenly makes his presence. "Excuse me guys…" He looks at Dawn and Paul, he was very shocked at the two embracing. He looks over at Ash, he could tell his friend wasn't in the greatest of moods, anger evidence on his face. "Lunch is ready…" Dawn and Paul release each other and look to Brock, Ash and Pikachu also look over at Brock.

"Alright, let's eat Paul!" Dawn excitedly gets up from the ground and drags Paul along with her. Ash stares angrily after them and gets up from the ground. Pikachu jumps onto his shoulder.

Ash whispers to Pikachu. "What do you think about that buddy?" Ash looks into Pikachu's little brown eyes. Pikachu looks at him and gives him a clear, I have no fucking idea expression. Ash sighs and walks over where Brock has setup their lunch. Their lunch was all setup onto a picnic blanket. The aroma smelled delicious, everything was in plastic bowls and plates. Each and everything looked perfectly prepared. Not only that, the food looked so mouth watering.

"This is enough to feed a whole army, Brock." Ash looks over at Brock.

Brock smiles. "Why don't we let all our Pokemon enjoy too. I've made plenty for them too."

Ash agrees. "Great idea Brock."

"Yeah!" Dawn squeezes Paul's hand.

Paul thinks gloomily. 'This might be harder then I think…' He tries to give her a fake smile. "Sure…" He looks to the side, so nobody could see him gag.

Everyone releases their Pokemon, on the release of Paul's Pikachu, they all stare in shock. Ash already knew Paul had a Pikachu. He expected he managed to keep his Pikachu, but his Pikachu, which he sent out, had a different atmosphere than his Pikachu. The atmosphere was similar to Paul, rough and unpleasant.

"Wow Paul I didn't know you had a Pikachu!" Dawn happily states.

"Yeah…, I caught him a while back." He said simply.

"Oh, so it's a boy. Yours and Ash's Pikachu would have made a cute couple." She says with some delight. "Oh well…"

Paul's Pikachu hears this and looks over at Ash's Pikachu, eating some food Brock prepped for the Pokemon. "Humph, as if I would lower myself with such. What a pathetic excuse for a Pokemon." Ash's Pikachu over hears this, he of course wanted the other to hear.

"What the hell did you say!" Pikachu gets up and personal with him.

Paul's Pikachu smiles proudly from his achievement. He wanted to get the others attention. "You heard me." Electricity spark between the two, both ready to battle. All the other Pokemon stare in silence. Ash quickly gets up and intercepts, standing between the two Pokemon.

"Now, now, no fighting guys!" Ash looks down at his Pikachu. (He can tell the difference between the two.) "Pikachu I know it's hard, but try to get along, will you?" Pikachu looks up at his master.

"Pika…" He shakes his little head, in a gesture, signifying yes. "I'll try…" He looks over at his new rival, sending him a glare. The other just smiles devilishly. 'Asshole.'

Brock steps up behind Ash. "Come on guys, the food will get cold."

"Alright Brock, come on guys." The two Pikachu follow. Dawn and Paul are eating, Dawn was very close to Paul, which aggravated Ash to no end. He slumps to the ground and prepares a plate and fills it with delicious things. He grabs a fork and digs into his food angrily, chewing his food heatedly.

Dawn notices this. "What's the matter Ash?" Ash swallows his food and answers harshly.

"Nothing, I'm fine and dandy, Dawn." Dawn's face saddens. He takes some more food and jams some more down his throat. Dawn cuddles closer to Paul, making Ash choke in the process. Ash grabs at his throat, his face turns a dark blue. Paul immediately jumps up and leaves Dawn's side, dawn cascades over.

"Whoa, Paul!" She exclaims. He runs over behind Ash and lifts him high in the air and uses an upward thrust, below the breastbone, using the Heimlich maneuver. Everyone just stares in shock. He keeps thrusting until Ash expels the food that blocked his windpipe. Paul releases his hold. Ash coughs for a moment then turns around, facing Paul.

"Thanks, I thought I was about to die." Ash lays his hand on top of Paul's shoulder and ducks his head downward, trying to control his breathing.

"Your welcome…" Paul almost had a heart attack, his heart was still racing violently. "Eat your food properly next time." Ash steps back and looks into his black orbs.

"I'll do that." He shows him a small smile.

Dawn and Brock make there way over. "You worried us to death Ash!" They both say at once.

"I'm alright guys, don't worry." He tries to reassure them.

"Be careful Ash, I know my food is good, but try not to kill yourself over it. Ha, ha!" Brock laughs with great amusement. Brock looks over at Dawn. "Anyways, are you and Paul together or something?"

She blushes. "I'm not sure yet, but that would be wonderful!" She exclaims and looks over at Paul. She wanted an answer.

He hated to say yes, but he wasn't going to give up on his plan. "I suppose we are." He looks to Ash to see his reaction.

Ash turns his head quickly and tries to hide, his face was masked with anger, sadness, there was no way he was going to let Paul see. Ash wants to somehow teach that asshole a lesson, but how? There wasn't too many girl's to pretend to like around. Ash knows if he was to just pick some random girl, it wouldn't work, Paul would easily win. Dawn for some reason has fallen head over heals for Paul. Ash wonders how that even happened. Dawn could get way better, he is sure Paul is doing this to make him jealous, but this is his friend he's playing. Dawn is a good girl, he doesn't want to see her get hurt. 'Paul you jerk." Ash thinks angrily. 'You shouldn't play girl's that way.' Paul is staring at the back of Ash's head, waiting for him to turn his head. Ash, after some careful consideration, turns his head around. He gives Paul the best fake smile, with some taunting behind it. "Wow Paul, you and Dawn a couple, that's great!" Paul glares at him, then smiles and turns to Dawn. He grabs both her hands.

"Yes we are Ash." Paul looks into Dawn's eyes.

"Oh Paul." She says in a daze, looking into his dark orbs.

"Bastard…" Ash speaks under his breath.

"What was that Ash?"

"Nothing." Ash rolls his eyes.

Brock was watching the whole time back and forth. The others must have forgotten about him. He is so confused, he wants to know what exactly is going on around here, but he knew he most likely will have to find out on his own. The Pokemon were all watching right behind Brock.

"Hey Pikachu, what is Paul doing here?" Chimchar asks, with a frown.

Pikachu sweat drops, he wasn't sure how to answer this. He knew the monkey type Pokemon was still a little frighten of Paul. "You know how Ash is, he's kind to anyone and so he invited Paul. Surprisingly he accepted." Pikachu laughs and scratches the back of his head.

Chimchar looks a little puzzled for a moment and response. "Well that's not like Paul. He usually does things on his own." He looks over at his old master. "Is it because of that girl?"

Pikachu thinks to himself. 'No it's because of Ash.' He wasn't sure how to break that to the others. "I suppose."

Paul's Pikachu is leaning against a tree, his arms are crossed. He is listening intensely at the conversation at hand. The Pokemon speaks up suddenly. "Why would master Paul waste his time with an imbecile like her? Humph, what a preposterous idea." He gives Pikachu and Chimchar a hard glare. The two give him a glare back.

"Whatever, as if you would know anything." Pikachu rolls his eyes. The other just grins and closes his eyes. "Who does he think he is?" Pikachu asks his friend Chimchar angrily.

"I'm not sure…"

Buneary suddenly hops out of no where, surprising the two. "Don't mind him Pikachu darling, he's just jealous." The rabbit type Pokemon flutters her eyes.

"Maybe…" Pikachu smiles doubtfully.

"I'll kick his ass for you if you want?" She says happily.

"That's not necessary." Pikachu looks over at his rival, seeing if he had opened his eyes. When he turns back, he sees that Ambipom, Piplup, Pachirisu, and Buizel have joined them. "Hey guys."

"He doesn't seem to friendly does he?" Piplup says with a frown. "Quite the opposite from you, no doubt."

"Yeah no doubt." Buizel continues. "I know I'm not the friendliest, but he seems ruthless, I guess it might be because Paul's his trainer… Anyways his other Pokemon, well… you know…." He looks at the said Pokemon, looking him over. "He has more of an unpleasant atmosphere than the others."

"Yeah I know what you mean…" Pikachu finishes.

What the others don't know is that Paul's Pikachu has extraordinary hearing, he could hear everything they were saying. 'What a bunch of losers.'

"Do you think he can hear us?" Pachirisu asks. Paul's Pikachu had to hold in a snicker at that. Ash's Pikachu looks over his way. He wasn't sure of the other's abilities, so it was a possibility.

Ash and the other's call out to their Pokemon. Ash notices Paul's Pikachu leaning against the tree. 'Yeah, Pokemon like Master.' I wonder what Pikachu and the other's think of him?' Everyone calls back their Pokemon, red beams flashing everywhere, all returning their Pokemon. After doing so they make their way onward.

*************************************************************

Author: I hope you enjoyed this Chapter and there should be more in the near future. What unexpected things will happen to our heroes? The only way to know is to continue reading!! ^__^

Liked it, didn't like it? I would like to know. PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!! ^^ It makes me update faster. Please tell me if I should even continue this. I'm begging you!!!! :'(

*************************************************************

To be continued:


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the Characters. I am just doing this for enjoyment.

Author: Thanks to whom reviewed so far on my fic. I hope I'm doing good so far, some have told me I am, so that puts a smile on my face. I'm so sorry, it's been awhile since I've last updated. The only reason I am continuing is because I'm enjoying writing this even though I haven't gotten too many reviews. Much loved to those who have Reviewed though. I hope you guys will review this time, I really greatly appreciate reviews, good or bad. But I rather have good reviews of course ^//^. Much love to reviewers! XD PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I'm begging you! I hope you guys like this Chapter.

Pairings: Comashipping and slight Ikarishipping, one sided.

Warnings: MalexMale, and language.

*******************************************************

Part 9

After the gang was done with their short break they walk onward through the wilderness. The woods were becoming thick and darkness consumes them. The gang kept close, everyone was frightened by the sudden darkness, except Paul of course. Dawn was clinging to Paul's arm, like her life depended on it. Nobody could see Paul's clearly annoyed expression, he wanted desperately to shake off the annoyance. Ash was walking behind the couple, it was dark but he could still see Dawn clinging tightly to Paul. He was tempted to rip her hand away from him, but he managed to sustain the overpowering urge. Pikachu was on his masters shoulder, looking around at the darkness, wondering what might pop out of nowhere at any given moment. He wanted to be prepared for anything, his hair was standing on ends.

Dawn clings tighter to Paul's arm. "I'm scared Paul. When will we leave this part of the woods." She wines.

Paul just ignores her and walks onward to what he thinks is the right way. Brock was in the very back, keeping his pace with the others, looking nervously around. The only sounds that could be heard was bugs, the steady flow of the wind, and some scurrying footsteps throughout the woods. Brock quickly grips tightly to Ash's shirt, when he heard a hoot. When Brock did that it startled Ash in the process so he quickly took Paul's hand in his, earning them both a blush. The boys hands were very warm, Paul didn't mind at all that Ash clung to him. He thought it was pretty amusing that Ash was frightened. Paul grips Ash's hand tighter, Ash looks down at Paul's hand and smiles. Ash quickly comes back to reality though, he remembered he was still furious with him from earlier. Ash roughly snatches his hand from his grip. Paul was saddened by the sudden loss of contact, he wanted to reach for his hand and never let go, but he knew it was best not to. He was still mad at Ash from earlier too.

It suddenly dawns on Ash that a Pokemon of a fire element would be very useful right now. He takes out one his pokeballs. The Pokemon comes out of his pokeball. "Go Chimchar! Could you give us a little bit of light?"

"Chimchar!" The Pokemon shouts out. He lights up the forest, the gang could finally see where they were going.

Brock pats Ash on the back. "Good idea Ash."

Ash turns and grins at Brock. He lifts his hand into the air and shows him a peace sign. Brock smiles at Ash. "Now we can get out of this creepy forest." He looks around again. The place still looked scary.

Paul and Dawn were still at the head of the group. It was obvious Paul wasn't scared of anything? If anything, if something was to pop out, it would be scared of Paul. Paul looks at his old Pokemon Chimchar as he made his way in front. Chimchar was nervous. He looks back at his old master for brief second and heads onward.

Chimchar looks cautiously as he walked, no telling what might pop out. Everyone kept close to Chimchar, for the comfort of the light to guide them. Paul wasn't exactly happy with Brock and Dawn being so close. He thinks to himself, 'What a bunch of wimps, humph.'

They walk on and on, when suddenly a branch fell. They all huddle together closer, making Paul's pulse rise. 'Big deal, it was a silly branch.'

A ghostly figure appears in front of them. They didn't stick around to find out, they grab a hold of each other and ran as fast as their legs could carry them. Pikachu was holding onto Ash to dear life and Paul was pulled right along with them, to his dismay. Chimchar hung tightly to Ash's leg. They all make it out of the dark woods in one piece. The group stops for moment to breathe properly.

Ash takes in a big intake of air and releases. "Glad we're finally out of those woods!"

Dawn, Brock, Pikachu, and Chimchar shake their heads in agreement. The group then look around to see where they ended up. They were surprised to find out they did in fact end up at the right place. They were now one step closer to Ash and Paul's next GYM battle. It will be another few days till they reach the place though.

Paul sighs and was relived they were finally out of those damn woods. Dawn was still clinging onto him. "Hey we're out of the woods, do you mind?"

Dawn looks at him in question, "Huh, oh I'm sorry…" She releases her hold and frowns at his rough comment.

Brock takes out his map and examines it, "Looks like we are located in Bambertha town." (A/N: I don't know, just made it up. LOL)

Ash arches an eyebrow, "Strange name."

Brock continues, "It says here that there will be a festival held here today, what luck."

Dawn hugs her Pokemon Piplup tightly, "Are you for real, how exciting."

"Piplup!" Piplup cheers.

Paul rolls his eyes at that and looks over at Ash, he looked excited as well. "Why would we waste our time on a silly festival. We have more important things to do, like training for instance."

Ash glances over at Paul and speaks under his breath, "Wouldn't kill you to have a little fun."

Brock then speaks up, "Yeah lets just check it out, at least. Let's head for the Pokemon center first."

They all agree. Behind them in the bushes Team Rocket were hidden, Jessie speaks up first. "So that twerp Paul seems to have joined their group. Well isn't that perfect. When I get my hands on him!"

James and Meowth quickly cover her mouth and both shush her. James then says, "Clam down Jess, we will think of a new plan."

Meowth agrees, "Yeah, we will teach that Paul a lesson." They all laugh in agreement.

Jessie's Pokemon, Wobbuffet comes out of it's pokeball, "Wooobbuffet!"

***

Our Hero's are now located in the Pokemon center. Brock already has eyes for Nurse Joy, but Croagunk has already taken the liberty and stabbed him with poison jab and dragged him to unknown location. Dawn smiles at Nurse Joy then asks her a question, "Hello Nurse Joy, would you mind filling us in with the details of the upcoming festival?"

She smiles and replies, "No I don't mind at all. This festival is all about water Pokemon. There will be battling involved. Many of the top trainers in that field come and even Gym leaders who specialize in Water type Pokemon come as well. And after everything, we will have a banquet."

Dawn widens her eyes at the last statement, "Wow, sounds fun. Will there be any dancing?" She looks over at Paul and smiles.

Joy smiles, "Why yes!"

Brock comes back from his unknown location and grabs her hand, "Then could I be your date tonight, so we can dance the night away?"

She sweat drops and Croagunk stabs him for the second time with poison jab. It's a wonder the poor boy hasn't died yet from all the poison.

Dawn is still staring at Paul, Paul was thinking there is no way he was going to dance with that stupid girl, so she best not ask him. Dawn nervously approaches him, "Um, Paul would you like to go to the banquet with me?" She says with a pleading stare. He knew it, he was about to protest, when there was suddenly an interruption from behind.

"Is that you Ash!? It is you!"

Paul turns to see who is talking to Ash, it was a red head in yellow. Brock is soon over there as well. Ash looks really happy to see her.

Ash smiles and hugs the girl, "Hey Misty it's been so long!"

Misty happily hugs him back, "I know! How have you've been?" She then releases Ash and pats Pikachu on the head. "Hey Pikachu!"

"Pika!!!!" 'Hey Misty!'

She then hugs Brock and he hugs her back, "Hey Misty, wow is it really you! What brings you here?"

Misty steps back, "Isn't it obvious, for the festival." Misty then looks past the two, seeing two new faces, Dawn and Paul.

Ash sees this and cuts in, "This is Dawn and Paul. And guys this is my good friend Misty."

Misty smiles, "Hello nice to meet you."

Dawn rushes over and shakes her hand, "Nice to meet you, I've heard a few things about you from Ash."

Paul looks over at Misty and glares, who exactly was this girl?

Misty looks over at Paul, she could tell right away he wasn't a very friendly person.

Ash could see the clear glare Paul was giving Misty, this gave him a idea, "Aah, it's great to see you Misty! So Yeah Misty we were just talking about the banquet, would you like to attend that with me?"

Misty looks at him in question, "Sure if you like."

Ash glances over at Paul's stunned face and grins, "Great, now lets all have some fun!"

Paul links his arms around Dawn's arm, "Lets." He says in a challenging way.

Pikachu shakes his head, "Here we go again."

Dawn blushes and then the group walk outside to look around at the decorations already set up. Food stands all the way down and other stands as well. Everything looked wonderful, today sure will be fun.

"So Ash I presume you will be entering in some battles?" Misty asks.

Ash grins, "Sure am!" Let's go register." Ash drags Misty with him to the registration stand.

Paul fumes at this and drags Dawn along with him in pursuit.

"Ow!! Paul slow down. Don't pull so hard."

"Piplup!!!" Piplup shouts in rage.

Paul and Ash get there at the same time and speak at once to the woman, "We would like to register!"

The woman is surprised and speaks nervously, "Ok, please give me your names."

They all give her their names, now all of them are registered. All they have to do now is wait for the battles to begin!!!!!!

**********************************************************

Author: Well that's it for now, hope you liked it. I know it was short, sorry.

Liked it, didn't like it? I would like to know. PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Please tell me if I should even continue this. Or am I wasting my time?

*************************************************************

To be continued:


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the Characters. I am just doing this for enjoyment.

Author: I will thank those who have reviewed my fic so far, so I reward you with another chapter I wrote out today. I'm really impressed with this chapter. I hope guys like it. PLEASE REVIEW!!! Much love to my reviewers. I hope I can get more. ^^

Pairings: Comashipping and slight Ikarishipping and Pokeshipping , one sided.

Warnings: MalexMale, sexual situations and language.

*************************************************************

Part 10

The town was now packed with many people, too overly crowd for comfort. The festival had begun. Dawn was in a hyper mood, dragging Paul every which way, from one stand to the next. He wanted to hide from the annoying girl and just forget all about his so called plan, but he was one to never back down to a challenge, no matter what. He wanted to train or be with Ash right now, but no, he had to go where this stupid girl went.

Dawn then picks up a necklace from a stand and shows Paul. "Look Paul isn't this pretty!?" She holds up an aquatic pendant.

Paul looks at the said object and shrugs, "Big deal. It's nonsense, like everything else here."

Dawn pouts at his poor attitude, "Well I think it's really neat. You could try to have fun too, Paul." She puts her hands on her hips and glares at him.

Paul sighs, "I'm going to go train." He attempts to leave, but Dawn quickly grabs his arm.

"Wait Paul! What's your deal? You're my boyfriend and you act this way. I'm finding your attitude very annoying."

Paul glares at her, 'What the hell, she doesn't have room to talk. That annoying bitch!' Paul was sick of this, nothing was worth pretending to like this stupid girl. He was about to just forget the whole thing and dump the bitch, but something caught his attention.

"Oh Ash, Hahaha!!! You're the same as always, you and your big appetite." Misty laughs uncontrollably as Ash takes another corndog into his mouth, engulfing it hungrily.

Ash turns to Misty, "Everything is so good! I just can't control myself."

Misty shakes her head and pats Pikachu on the head, " Your eating habits sure haven't changed. Right Pikachu?"

"Pika!!!" The little mouse Pokemon exclaims.

Paul was radiating with so much build up rage, he was so tempted to run over there and claim what should be his. If he did that he would lose though. He stands his ground and continues glaring at the two.

Ash senses an unnerving presence near by, he looks through the crowd of people seeing Paul in the process. He was giving him the worst look possible. He looked as if he was ready to kill everyone in sight. The look makes Ash gulp and turn back to his friend, "Let's move on shall we." The two walk on.

Paul watches Ash and Misty walk away, making his pulse rise even more. Dawn nervously speaks to him, "Um, Paul?" Paul glances at Dawn, rage was behind his black orbs. Dawn was scared for a moment at the stare Paul just gave her. He looked like he could just kill her. "Um, are… you coming?" She stutters in fright.

Paul tries to calm himself down, he takes a deep breath, "Whatever." He sinks his hands into his pockets and walks on. Dawn follows closely behind, with hesitation.

***

Ash looks back toward the direction Paul once was, seeing the two walk on. He sighs with relief. Misty notices this and questions, "What's wrong Ash?"

Ash hesitates, "Um, nothing…"

Misty frowns, "I know there is, just tell me."

Ash knew he couldn't get anything past Misty. "My friend Paul has been angry with me lately."

Misty shakes her head in understanding, "He sure does seem to be upset about something. What happened?"

Ash widens his eyes, he was not about to tell Misty the real reason. "Well we just got into a big fight."

Misty studies his face, "About?"

Ash scratches the back of his head, "Just something."

Misty shrugs and gives in, "Fine don't tell me then. Lets get going, the tournament should start soon."

Ash smiles at that, "Yeah, lets get going!" He drags her along to the arena where the tournament is taking place. There was already a huge crowd surrounding the area.

Ash looks around, excitement filled his heart. He was so ready to start the tournament. He looks around to see if he could find all his friends. He sees Brock, he was talking to a beautiful young lady with purple hair. He looked like he was lost in pure pleasure at the moment. Ash then looks around to see if he could find Dawn and Paul through the crowd and sure enough there they were. Dawn had a joyous smile, while Paul's face was masked with anger. He truly looked pissed beyond words, making Ash gulp for the second time by his unnerving look. Ash turns back to Misty, "So are you ready?"

Misty smiles broadly, "Sure am!"

***

The tournament has finally begun. There has been fierce battles after another, Ash was now up. He steps into the arena and takes his place in front of his competition in the distance. It was a young man about his age. He had blonde hair and wore glasses. He stares at Ash and smirks and Ash smirks back. The two produce their pokeballs and throw them to the center. Ash sends Buizel into action. The Pokemon shouts challengingly upon it's release. The others Pokemon was a Bibarel. The match was soon underway.

The two fight furiously, but Ash was of course victorious. Ash jumps up and down with excitement.

The next contenders were up next. It was Dawn against a young girl about eight years old. She had long pink hair and wore a yellow dress. The two take their places and send out their Pokemon. Dawn sends out Piplup and the other girl send out her Slowking. The girl was surprisingly good, she beat Dawn with ease. Dawn's face was masked with so much disappointment, she makes her way over toward her boyfriend. She sought for comforting words from the purple haired trainer, but he only glared at her as she approached. She frowns at this and speaks softly, "I'm sorry that I lost. I tried my best."

Paul ignores the bluenette and looks over at Ash, he knew he would have to face him soon. He was looking forward to it. Dawn glares at him and grabs his shoulders and turns him toward her, "Hello, is anyone home? I was talking to you!"

Paul glares down at the youth, "What, do I have to listen to everything you say?"

Dawn narrows her eyes, "Look Paul I don't understand you. I'll look over this, but could you please lighten up. I am your girlfriend remember, man your not good at this." She smiles at her last comment and pats him on the should. "I'll show you that I'm good enough to be your girlfriend you'll see." She says with a hint of challenge, she then turns and leaves.

Paul stares at her departing form and crinkles his nose, 'What an annoyance, thank God she finally left. What a Bitch, she really thinks she can just order me around she's got another thing coming.' Paul balls his hand into a tight fist, making them white. His match was coming up next, so he strides over to the selection station, so he could get his water type Pokemon. The place provided water Pokemon just in case. And because Paul did not own any water types he was happy they could provide him with one. He steps in front of the station and waits for someone.

A young man around twenty greets Paul, "Hello, have you made up your mind?"

Paul considers for a moment, looking at the choices. He then decides, "I'll take that Gastrodon."

The man smiles and hands Paul a pokeball, "Here you go and good luck."

Paul glares at him, causing the man's smile to turn upside down. Paul then makes his way to the arena. The time has come, he steps up onto the platform and waits impatiently for his challenger. The challenger steps up, a young man about nine or ten with short brown hair. It was that boy from his last challenge, right before Ash and him… he wasn't going to think about that right now. He had to concentrate on his challenge. He knew he would easily win. The boy was so wimpy, not even worthy to be in his presence. The boy recognizes Paul and gasps in surprise. Paul smirks at this and takes the barrowed pokeball in hand. The young boy fumbles nervously for a moment with his pokeball and throws it in the center, actually he dropped the pokeball because he was too nervous to stay composed. Releasing out of the pokeball was a Mudkip.

Paul throws his pokeball with grace and composure, releasing Gastrodon. The young man across him sweat drops and then the battle was underway. And just as Paul predicted he won the battle with ease, not even shedding a drop of sweat. The depressed youth leaves the arena with his head down in shame.

Ash makes his way over toward Paul, his face masked with a smile, "Way to go Paul!"

Paul just stares at Ash for a moment before speaking, "It was really a waste of time in my opinion. It wasn't even a worthy challenge. How pathetic can you get?"

Ash narrows his eyes at this, "Paul, you're such a jerk you know that?"

Paul grins, "It's what I do best."

Pikachu shakes his head. "Pika."

Ash was about to open his mouth and tell him off, but his attention focused on Misty as she made her way over to the arena. He and Pikachu watched her as she took her place. Paul frowns at this and walks off. Ash and Pikachu turn around and see that Paul was now gone, Ash shrugs and looks back at Misty with great interest. Pikachu looks through the crowd for Paul, but could not find him.

Ash knew Misty was going to do great. He was really glad Misty was here, he has missed her a great deal. No wonder he use to love the girl so much, was he still in love with her? He thinks these thoughts over, he couldn't make up his mind at the moment. He would have to figure it out later.

Misty and her competitor take their places on the arena and take their pokeballs in hand. They both throw them in the middle. Misty's Pokemon was a Golduck. Psyduck must have evolved, Ash and Pikachu smile at this. Brock walks up beside Ash, "Wow I can't believe it. This should be interesting."

Ash turns to him and grins, "It sure will be."

Misty won her battle with ease, no surprise there. A few more matches go by, it was now Misty and Ash's turn. They both take their places and have their pokeballs in hand. Ash with his Buizel and Misty with her Golduck. The battle begins! The two fight with everything they have. Their Pokemon are neck in neck throughout the battle. It could be anyone's game. They both say their last commands, at last there is a winner. Ash was victorious, but nevertheless he had a hard time beating Misty she has gotten so much better. Being the Cerulean's Gym leader sure has paid off for her. Misty congratulates Ash on his victory.

Paul was watching the battle between the two, he was pretty impressed by Misty's abilities. He knew he was way better though. He and Ash are the last two, just as he thought.

Ash searches out his rival through the crowd, he spots him. The two look into each others eyes with build up energy. Paul makes his way over to his side of the arena. Dawn makes her way over beside Brock and Misty to watch the final match. They were sure the match will be intensive. The two glare at one another and take their pokeballs in hand. Everyone could sense the tension between the two, they hold their breathes. Ash and Paul release both their Pokemon to the center. Ash makes the first move. Paul's Pokemon dodges and attacks dead on. Ash then tells Buizel to use water pulse. Paul orders his Pokemon to use a attack to counter that. He manages to block the attack and uses a attack on his on. The two dish out one attack after another. Paul seemed to be in the lead though, with his Gastrodon. Ash clinches his teeth and commands his Pokemon to dodge again, but Paul's Pokemon was too powerful. The attack hits dead on and Ash's Pokemon passes out.

Ash was furious with his loss, he really wanted to beat Paul. He gave all he could though. Ash makes his way over toward his friends to watch Paul receive his prize. The Mayor congratulates Paul for his win and presents him with a prize. He hands him a water stone, use to evolve your water type Pokemon. The crowd cheer loudly. Paul exams the object and shrugs and makes his way toward Ash. Paul smirks at Ash's frown and Ash quickly sends him a glare.

Dawn speaks up happily, "I knew you would win! Way to go Paul!"

He ignores her and walks on past the group. Misty then suddenly speaks up, "I don't understand, what is his problem? He is your friend right?" She looks at Ash, Dawn and Brock.

Dawn narrows her eyes, "He's my boyfriend…"

Misty couldn't believe it, "He's not very nice to you."

Dawn widens her eyes, "He…is new at it I guess." She frowns.

Ash felt sorry for Dawn, if only she knew…

***

The Banquet was now underway. Everyone got changed into elegant clothing for the event. The Banquet was in a huge tent. Dawn and Misty were dressed in beautiful gowns with lace and bows. Dawn was in pink and Misty was in blue. Ash, Paul and Brock were dressed in black tuxedos. Paul thought it was dumb, he did not want to dance.

Ash walks over to Misty, "Wow you look beautiful." He blushes.

She blushes and responds nervously, "Why thank you Ash, you look very dashing yourself."

Paul fumes at this and turns to Dawn, "Dance!?" He demands roughly. He doesn't give her time to speak, he drags her to the dance floor.

Ash looks at the two, "Misty would you like to dance?"

He offers his hand to her. She smiles at him and takes his hand. He then guides her to the dance floor near Dawn and Paul. The music was slow and romantic, so they had to dance close together. Many people follow the two dance partners on the floor and begin dancing as well. Brock dances with the purple haired girl from earlier. Jessie and James make their way on the dance floor as well. The two glare at Paul as they dance slowly.

Paul watches Ash very closely as he dances with Dawn. He wasn't paying attention, so he steps on Dawn's foot, "Ouch, Paul!" He doesn't notice and continues dragging her along with him. Dawn couldn't keep up with his pace. "Slow down Paul."

Ash wasn't paying Paul any mind, he only had his eyes on Misty. Their eyes were connected as they move with the music with grace. Ash was seriously lost in her emerald orbs.

Paul was desperate to get the others attention. He drags Dawn over there and bumps Ash roughly. Ash comes back to reality and wonders what's going on. He sees that it is Paul. He glares at him and drags Misty over where he is quickly, and bumps him roughly. The music then changes to a fast paced instrumental music. Ash and Paul pull their dance partners with the music. The two dance in a battling way, intensively. Dawn and Misty were dragged right along, mostly forgotten. Ash and Paul stare at each other with challenge. Even though their dance partners were practically being dragged, the dance was very interesting to watch.

A lot of people stopped to watch, it was very amusing and at the same time intensive. The dancing was becoming a battle for the two. They lift the girls in the air and spin them around, they never once took their eyes off one another. The music then becomes faster. The two match the speed. The girls were becoming dizzy and tired. They continue dancing and dancing until the music slows down again. They both stop and glare at one another. The crowd applaud in a uproar. They look around surprised, did they really cause this big of a crowd? Then the two look over at Dawn and Misty, they both looked very tried.

Ash frowns, "Look what you did!" he says in rage.

Paul looks at him question, "What did I do?"

Ash doesn't answer and walks over toward Misty, "I'm so sorry Misty."

Misty was still trying to catch her breath, "No problem. I had no idea you could dance so well." She smiles brightly.

Paul fumes and grabs Ash's arm. He drags him outside. Everyone watches in wonder.

The two exit the tent. It was now dark outside, but brightly lit by many beautiful lights. Paul drags him behind a tree in the darkness and pushes him roughly against it. Ash gasps and pushes Paul right back, "What's your deal!"

Paul glares angrily, "You know good and well what my deal is."

Ash glares back, "Excuse me, but don't you remember you have a girlfriend?"

Paul narrows his eyes. He grabs both of Ash's arms and pins them to the truck of the tree. Ash looks at him in rage and tries to fight him off. He twists and kicks to try to loosen Paul's grip, but he was too strong. Paul quickly captures Ash's lips, causing Ash to open his mouth from surprise. Paul dives his tongue inside and explores Ash's caverns. Ash squirms and tries to control an overpowering urge to moan. Paul attacks Ash's tongue and enjoys the taste. He moans in Ash's mouth and loses control. He lets go of one of Ash's arms and reaches down to Ash's manhood. He rubs the material up and down, this causes Ash to moan uncontrollably. Paul leaves Ash's mouth, a saliva trail is left behind. Paul licks it away.

Ash pants and speaks softly, "Please Paul don't…" His eyes were hazy and his cheeks were radiating a lot of built up heat.

Paul rubs some more, causing Ash to let out some more short pants. He was soon hardening under Paul's hand. Paul smirks at his ministration and sinks lower to the ground to continue further.

Ash lays his hands on top of Paul's head and intertwines his fingers in his locks. Ash tilts his head back and pants some more. He couldn't take much more. "Stop…please." Ash begs.

Paul ignores his pleas and rubs at a quicker pace. Ash arches his back and screams. He shoots out a jet of white fluid, dampening his black trousers. Ash flushes madly and drops onto the cold ground in shame. He covers his face and sobs.

Paul stares at Ash for a moment and regrets his actions. "I'm sorr…"

Ash looks up, tears were streaming down his cheeks. "I hate you!"

Paul's heart crumbles at that statement. He has never felt this way before. It hurt so bad, he hated the filling so much. He looks into Ash's dark orbs, that were full of hate. It makes Paul step back and almost fall.

Ash gets up from the ground and runs away quickly. Paul could see he was heading for the Pokemon center. He just stares in shock and pain. His heart was ripping into. A single tear escapes and slides down his cheek. He rubs at the foreign object in puzzlement. He hasn't cried since he was a small child.

*************************************************************

Author: Well that's it for now, hope you liked it, until next time. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. ^^

Liked it, didn't like it? I would like to know. PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I beg you. *Puppy dog eyes.

**************************************************************

To be continued:


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the Characters. I am just doing this for enjoyment.

Author: I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to update, please forgive me. I've been busy with school. I've finally graduated!!!! Yay!!!! Anyways here is Part 11 and if you have not reread Chapter 1, please do so. I have redone it. Please review and tell me if it is better. PLEASE REVIEW, I greatly appreciate them. If you are not able to review chapter 11 again, I'm not sure, review in chapter 1. Had to delete a chapter.

I know a lot of people has favorited this fic, so please leave me a review! Please tell me if I could improve this. Tell me if my characters are too OOC. Please don't be too harsh on me though, I do get easily discouraged. They have to be a little OOC to fit this story. I know this sort of stuff would never happen on the real show, so they might act a little different. You might be wondering about where exactly this story is taking place. Well I'm not sure myself. I have to make it all up. The town is called Bambertha town if I remember correctly. ( I know what the fuck!? O.O) Any who Just have a little imagination. LOL :D Other then that I'll try to stick with the show. Whatever, now lets get on to what all you have been waiting for, Lesson For Paul Part 11. XD

Pairings: Comashipping and slight Ikarishipping One-sided

Pokeshipping one-sided. I'll reveal the reason later.

Warnings: MalexMale, Language and Violent scenes.

*************************************************************

Part 11

Paul stood in shock and pain for a long period of time. He couldn't move, it seemed like his whole body had just shut down. He had no way of knowing how to comfort Ash. He didn't understand what he had done wrong. He had simply just fondled the boy, giving him the utmost of all pleasure. What could be so wrong with that? He kept an unending gaze toward the Pokemon Center, wondering what Ash was doing at this moment. Most likely crying his heart out because of him. Just thinking about the youth crying made Paul's heart clinch in agony. As suddenly as Paul took his eyes off the Pokemon Center, Ash's friends walked up to him.

They all had wondering eyes, no doubt looking for Ash. Paul spoke up before anyone could question. "He ran to the Pokemon Center." He said calmly, without too much resistance in his voice.

They all looked at him for a moment before speaking. Brock was the first to speak, "What happened?" He said with some distaste.

Paul rolled his eyes and leaned his weight against the tree. "Don't know, why don't you just ask him."

Brock gave him a hard glare, "I will!" He walked off without another word.

Dawn and Misty both looked at one another. Dawn then spoke up nervously, "Um…Paul?"

Paul crossed his arms and snorted through his nose. He did not want to speak to this stupid girl. He would rather jump off a Mountain than speak to the likes of her. His annoyance was clear causing Dawn to step back and look over at Misty with a small frown. Pikachu was on Misty's shoulder frowning miserably.

Misty glared over at Paul and finally, for the first time spoke to him. "See here Paul! This is no way you should treat your friends! I don't know what your problem is, but you seriously need to get hell over it!" Misty was shaking with anger. Pikachu has never seen Misty so angry. Sure she has had countless arguments with Ash in the past, but she had never been this furious before.

Paul glared back with as much build up anger. "As if you would have the slightest idea what is going on! Why don't you do us both a favor and keep you damn nose out of our business!"

"My friends are my business! And you have no right to treat them this way!" Misty kept her ground and continued to send Paul death glares.

Paul sighed with frustration and lifted his body off of the tree. "I'm leaving."

Dawn quickly tugged at his sleeve and looked at him with tear-filled eyes. "Paul please don't go. Is there anything I could do…"

Paul kept his eyes focused elsewhere, not paying her any mind.

Before Dawn could speak any further Misty interrupted her. "Dawn, why are you giving him sympathy? He is just using you, can't you see that? He doesn't care about your feelings at all."

"Your wrong! He does care about me!" Dawn releases Paul and covers her face and sobs.

Misty frowns at Dawn. How could Paul treat someone like this? "Paul your unbelievable." She shoots him a quick glare before grabbing hold of Dawn's arm. "Come on Dawn, lets go check on Ash."

Dawn shakes her head in agreement and walks alongside Misty toward the Pokemon center. Paul stares after them for a moment before walking off. He decides to head somewhere away from town, so he could be alone.

***

Ash was now dressed in his usual attire, for obvious reasons. He had his face buried into his pillow sobbing uncontrollably. He just didn't understand how Paul could do the things he did. Ash was so sick of his attitude and how he was treating his friends. How could someone be so heartless!? Could he not see how much Ash was suffering or did he just simply not care? Doesn't he know sooner or later Ash would break. Ash then shouts into his pillow, "I'm so sick of this!" As soon as Ash had his outburst he heard a light knock. He quickly sat up and rubbed furiously at his tear stained face. "Um, who is it?"

The said person spoke behind the door, "It's Brock. May I come in?"

Ash looked down at his shaking hands and then looks over at the door. "Ye…Yeah."

The door slowly opened and Brock stepped inside. He closes the door and then strides over toward Ash. Brock takes a seat beside him and sighs, "So Ash what is going on. I know it has something do with Paul."

Ash widens his eyes, "No, no it's got nothing to do with him." He laughs lightly and starts to shake with nervous energy. "What gave you that idea?"

Brock frowns, "I know your lying Ash. I've known you for how long? Just tell me the truth Ash." Brock stares into Ash's brown orbs waiting for the truth.

Ash's eyes suddenly filled with tears and he quickly wrapped his arms around Brocks waist. His tears stain Brock's shirt. Brock wrapped his arms around his friend and rubbed the top of his head to comfort him. "I'm sorry Ash, I had no idea you were in so much pain. I'll teach that Paul a lesson!"

Ash continued to sob into Brock's chest until he had no more tears to shed. He then lifts his head and stares up at Brock. "Thanks Brock, but there is no need to do anything to Paul. I'm just as responsible as him for this mess. I need to solve this on my own." They both loosen their hold of one another and sit back, with their hands behind their backs.

Brock looks over at Ash in understanding, "Well, I'll wish you the best Ash. I still want to know what happened though." His face was still masked with concern.

Ash shakes his head up and down. He sends Brock a reassuring smile. "Like Dawn always says, No need to worry. I'll tell you when the time is right."

As he said that, there was yet another light knock on the door. Brock stands up and walks over to the door. He already knew who would be on the other side. He opens the door and sure enough it was Dawn and Misty. The two looked quite upset. Brock looks back and forth at the two before he spoke. "What's wrong?"

Misty shakes her head, "Oh, nothing we just wanted to check on Ash. Is he alright?"

Pikachu jumped out of Misty's arms and ran pass Brock, entering the room. Misty dismissed it with a shrug. She understood Pikachu was concerned about his master. There was no way she could stand in his way.

Brock sighs, "I think he'll be alright, although I think he'll need some time alone. Lets go back to the festival." He lightly pushes the girls out of the doorway and sends Ash one last glance before closing the door.

The three walk out of the Pokemon Center without a word. Dawn was too upset to speak a word and Misty was too deep her own thoughts.

***

When Ash knew his friends were finally gone he flopped back down onto his mattress. He stared blankly up at the springs above him. Ash then got bored with this so he turned on his side, upon doing so he spotted Pikachu staring up at him. "Oh Pikachu where did you come from?"

Pikachu turned his head to the side, "Pika…"

Ash sighs, "You are the only one that knows Pikachu. Well besides Team Rocket that is. Pikachu I just don't know what to do…" Tears escape Ash's eyes and roll down his cheeks.

Pikachu hops onto his chest and wipes his paws at his tears, wiping them away. "Pika?" 'Ash?'

Ash sends Pikachu a small smile and quickly captures him into a tight embrace. Pikachu rubs his cheeks onto Ash's cheek. Ash sobs onto his coat. Pikachu slips a few tears. He hated to see Ash in so much pain. He wishes he could help in some way. Pikachu knew Paul couldn't possibly be as heartless as he appeared to be. Suddenly an idea popped inside Pikachu's head. He sinks out of Ash's tight grip. Ash looks at him for a moment with tear-filled eye's. He rubs away his tears and speaks softly. "What's up Pikachu?"

Pikachu does some hand motions and speaks in his own little language. Ash understood and shook his head in understanding. "That might work." He then took Pikachu into his arms and proceeded out the door.

***

Paul was pacing back and forth. He wanted to confront Ash and apologize for whatever he had done. He never wanted Ash to hate him. He wanted desperately for Ash to love him. 'Love' is that too much to ask for… Paul sighs and stops his pacing. He bows his head in frustration and grabs at his hair. "Errrr!!!!" He then lifts his head up and stares up at the black ocean of stars above him. "Sure did get dark quick." There was suddenly a rustling sound in the bushes. "Who's there?"

"Hehehehehe!!!"

Paul knew that laugh. 'Great just the people I wanted to see.' Paul rolled his eyes.

The trio hopped out of the bushes.

"Prepair for trouble."

"And make that…"

Paul quickly interrupted. "Oh please, not you lame-O's again." Paul crosses his arms and sends them a smirk.

Jessie stomps her foot angrily into the dirt, "See here, you twerp! I have a bone to pick with you!"

"Yeah is that so? Well bring it on then! I'll just have to humiliate you guys yet again." He takes his pokeball in hand. The exiting Pokemon was his Pikachu.

Team Rocket do the same. Jessie releases her Yanmega and James releases his Carnivine. Carnivine of course comes back and crunches down onto James's head. "Not me you twit! Get that Pikachu!"

Pikachu grins and waits for his masters command.

"Thunderbolt!" Paul shouts.

Pikachu shouts with excitement. "Pika!!!!" 'Get ready for pain.'

But out of nowhere a robot appears, with Meowth behind the controls. Pikachu's move strikes it, but doesn't do a thing.

Pikachu stares in confusion. 'What the hell?'

Jessie and James laugh. They both then hop inside the robot beside Meowth. Jessie then points down at Paul. "Ha, ha, ha see if you can stop us now." Two mechanical arms reach out and capture Pikachu and Paul.

Paul gasps in surprise, "Wha!"

"See if you can escape! Your attempts will be futile! Hahaha!!!" Jessie then starts to move the arm Paul was held in. Making him go up and down harshly. Paul was getting quite sick. He wished he could just reach into his pocket and produce another Pokemon, but it was no use, his arms were clamped to his side very tightly. He was so angry at himself, how could he have been fooled? His Pikachu was thinking the same thing. Jessie tightens the grip on Paul.

Paul shouts in pain, she then loosens back to it's original state. Paul sighs and just gives up and hangs his head down in misery.

***

Ash was making his way through town, searching for Paul. Pikachu sniffs the air above, to see if he could get Paul's scent. Pikachu finally gets his scent, but others as well. 'Team Rocket!' "Pikachu!" Pikachu points in the general direction, toward the outer reaches of town. Ash quickly runs in that direction, upon doing so he could hear loud noises. He and Pikachu sneak their way into some bushes on the roadside. They both peek through. Ash gasps at the sight before him. "Paul."

Pikachu too was very shocked, "Pika." 'Oh no.'

Team Rocket had both Paul and Pikachu in their clutches. Ash couldn't wait another moment. He jumps out of the bushes and shouts with rage. "Let them go!"

Team Rocket look over at the sudden noise and gasp in surprise when they realized it was Ash. "What a pleasant surprise! You can now watch Paul lose miserably by us." Jessie then tightens the hold on Paul once again.

Paul shouts in pain and spits up a few droplets of blood. James panics and grabs the controls from Jessie. "Jessie what are you doing!? Are you trying to kill him!?"

Jessie widens her eyes at the sight of blood. "Of course not! I…I didn't mean to!"

James couldn't loosen the grip, "It's stuck! What should we do now!"

Jessie quickly grabs the controller again, "What do you mean it's stuck!" She moves the controller back and forth. Making Paul jerk back and forth.

Paul's Pikachu just watched in horror. He couldn't do anything to help his master.

Ash stares at Paul, "Paul!!!!!" Tears filled Ash's eyes. He then glares up at Team Rocket. "How can you do such a thing!"

Team Rocket look down toward Ash, James quickly speaks up. "It's stuck!"

Ash widens his eyes and runs to Paul's aid. He jumps onto the mechanical arm and pulls with all his might at the restraints, binding Paul.

Paul moans in agony. Ash tries harder, but it was no use he had to think fast or Paul… No he wouldn't think such thoughts. He grabs the first pokeball he could grab out of his pocket. A red beam flashes and the exiting Pokemon was Chimchar.

"Chimchar!" The Pokemon shouts upon it's release.

*************************************************************

Author: Sorry I ended it that way. LOL XD I'm so cruel. I hope you liked it, until next time. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.

Liked it, didn't like it? I would like to know. PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I greatly appreciate them.

I beg you. *Puppy dog eyes.* Hit that button below. You know you want to, come on, you can do it. Review!!!! Review on Chapter 1 if you must!!! Because I know some of you have already reviewed for this chapter already.

Oh this is not even close to being complete, so don't go thinking this is soon to be over with. ^_^

*************************************************************

To be continued:


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the Characters. I am just doing this for enjoyment.

Author: Sorry about that major cliffhanger on the last chapter. LOL XD I sure hope you guys enjoy this chapter. PLEASE leave me a review and tell me what you guys think. I sure would greatly appreciate it. Thanks to all of whom have reviewed my fic so far. Much love to all of you. *Muah!* Love you guys. Much love to reviewers. Wouldn't have a reason to continue without your support. I know my grammar isn't the greatest, but I'm trying to improve. Without further ado here is Part 12, Enjoy. ^_^

Pairings: Comashipping and slight Ikarishipping One-sided

Slight Pokeshipping one-sided. I'll reveal the reason later.

Warnings: MalexMale, Violence.

*************************************************************

Part 12

_Paul moans in agony. Ash tries harder, but it was no use, he had to think fast or Paul… No he wouldn't think such thoughts. He grabs the first pokeball he could grab out of his pocket. A red beam flashes and the exiting Pokemon was Chimchar. _

"_Chimchar!" The Pokemon shouts upon it's release._

_***_

Chimchar blinks in confusion. His old master was right there in front of his eyes. He couldn't believe that state he was in. Chimchar steps back and shakes with fear, his face masked with horror. "Chim…char…" He shakes his head side to side. He backs up a bit more, backing up into Ash's leg. He looks up, finding a tear-filled eyed Ash.

Ash looks down into Chimchar's eyes, "Chimchar please help Paul! Use Flame Wheel "

Chimchar shakes his head in agreement. He blows fire and wraps himself into a fire ball. He then moves swiftly like a wheel and crashes full force into the mechanical arm, which held Paul captive.

The arm fractured only slightly by the heavy blow. Paul continues to moan in agony. Chimchar then attempts yet again. This time loosening the grip enough to sustain Paul's pain. Paul then passes out. "Paul!" Ash quickly jumps back onto the mechanical arm. He grips tightly to the sides and pulls with all his might. Finally after Ash's effort Paul sides out of the hand. Ash captures Paul into his arms, thus causing Ash to fall to the ground. Ash looks down at Paul and sobs miserably. "Paul, Paul! Please wake up!" Paul wasn't making any movement. Ash hugs him to his chest. "I'm sorry Paul. I was lying when I told you I hated you! Paul I Lo…"

Suddenly the mechanical arm that held Paul explodes. Ash had to act quickly and roll with Paul still in his arms, out of harms way. Chimchar quickly dashes away in a different direction.

During this dilemma, Ash's Pikachu was trying to free Paul's Pikachu from the other arm. When the sudden explosion sends them flying into the nearby bushes, but it caused no harm to either. Ash's Pikachu fell on top of Paul's Pikachu, who quickly pushed him roughly to the side. He then dashes quickly to his master. Ash's Pikachu stares after him annoyed, but quickly dismisses it. He follows him in pursuit.

Team Rocket was trying to get their robot under control, but were failing. The controls were going haywire, tossing them every which way. "How do you stop this crazy contraption?!" James yells.

***

Ash was on top of Paul, holding him securely in his arms. Ash lifts his body slightly and looks down at Paul's face. He still has not awaken. "Paul please wake up. Oh please." He looks up into the dark sky above. Droplets of tears stream down his cheeks, and land onto Paul's face.

Paul's eyes flutter open slowly, and was surprised to see Ash. "…Ash?"

Ash quickly directs his eyes downward and smiles widely. "Oh Paul!" He embraces him tightly.

Paul widens his eyes at this and shrieks in pain. He couldn't remember exactly what had happened. His body was aching painfully, he knew that much. He looks past Ash and notices Team Rocket and their robot. The memories flood back in full force, causing him to push Ash aside, roughly.

Ash lands in the grass, and looks up at Paul, startled. Paul attempts to get up from the ground. His body was too injured though, so he just fell backwards.

Ash quickly gets up to attend him. "Paul you're too injured, stay put and I'll help you." He kneels down and offers his hand.

Paul slaps at his hand, "I don't need your help!"

Ash wipes at his tears and sends Paul a glare. "If it wasn't for me…"

"Pika!" Both Ash and Paul's Pikachu approach them. Ash and Paul direct their eyes toward them as they advance closer.

"Pikachu!" Ash yells with outstretched arms. Pikachu runs quickly to Ash and jumps into his awaiting arms. "Hey I guess you were worried. Well I can assure you, Paul and I are just fine, right Paul." He turns and looks down at Paul with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah." Paul says as he tries to get up.

Ash lets Pikachu go and reaches his hand out to Paul. "Just grab."

Paul sighs, "Alright." Paul grabs Ash's hand and Ash pulls him up. Paul stumbles, and to keep him from falling they both embrace. This causes them both to blush.

"Be careful Paul. Haha!" Ash lays his head on top of Paul's shoulder and smiles goofily.

Paul's face was heating up fast. He didn't want to lose control, but it felt so good. He wanted desperately to stay in Ash's arms forever. But he didn't want to upset the boy again with his strong feelings. Paul sinks his arms out of the embrace and pushes lightly onto Ash's chest. Paul looks down into Ash's eyes and halts at the sight. Ash looked absolutely breathtaking. His beautiful hazelnut eyes looking up at him. His stomach felt as though butterflies had blossomed inside him and were having a party.

"Paul…?" Ash questions as he looks into Paul's eyes. Ash was lost, Paul's eyes were something else. They were just gorgeous, the beauty in those ebony eyes of his. You could seriously lose yourself in those dark crystallites.

Paul and Ash's Pikachu watch in wait and wonder. Paul's Pikachu was frowning with his little arms crossed. He didn't have any idea what in the world his master was doing. Ash's Pikachu was smiling brightly, he knew what was about to happen. Chimchar comes up behind the two Pikachu in wonder also. All their curious eyes marvel at the sight.

Paul moves his head slowly down, his lips inches away from Ash's. Ash closes his eyes and puckers his lips on the await.

Paul's Pikachu widens his eyes. 'Wha…' Out of nowhere though a mechanical arm grabs all three Pokemon. Interrupting Ash and Paul's sweet moment. (A/N Errr!!! Those stupid Team Rocket. LOL XD) Ash and Paul watch in shock and anger. Pissed beyond words that they were interrupted.

"Pika!"

"Pikachu!"

"Chim!" The three Pokemon shout.

Ash looks up at Paul. "I'll be right back!" He settles Paul softly down onto the grass. Paul blinks up at him and flushes brightly. Ash sends him a shy smile before running off.

Ash runs over to Team Rocket, sliding into the dirt and halts. "Hey haven't you guys done enough today as it is?!" Ash glares up at them.

Jessie looks down at the youth outraged. "It wasn't our fault, as to what happened. How could we have guessed our robotic arm would go haywire? That doesn't mean we are going to give up on our plan!"

Ash produces a pokeball out his pocket and sends it soaring. "Go Gliscor!" The huge bat like creature comes out of the pokeball.

"Gliscor!" He sticks out his tongue, playfully and winks. (A/N: Awe I just love Gliscor. He's so cute! XD) Gliscor soars through the air waiting for Ash to command him to do something.

Ash points at Team Rocket. "Gliscor use Wing attack!"

Gliscor heads dead on at the trio, sending them flying into the ocean of darkness above. "We were so close too!" Jessie pouts.

James rests his hand under his chin, "Awe wasn't that just romantic. Twerp love. Woah!!!" He shakes with glee.

Jessie looks at him in disgust, "James!"

Meowth covers his face in embarrassment.

Wobbuffet comes out of it pokeball as they all disappear into the distance. Chanting their usual goodbye. "Team Rocket Blasting Off Again!!!

"Wooobbuffet!!!" Then they all disappear into the stars.

***

Ash catches Pikachu and Chimchar into his arms. "I'm so glad you're alright!" The mechanical robot crashes to the ground, a pile of dust left behind. Gliscor crashes onto the three in happiness. "You too Gliscor! Hahaha!!!"

"Gliscor!" Gliscor smiles happily.

Paul's Pikachu lands to the ground smoothly and then sought after his master. He dashes over to his master sitting in the grassy area.

Paul watches as his Pokemon approaches him. "Hmmm…" Paul was glad his Pokemon was alright. He takes out his pokeball, "Return."

Pikachu bows his head and a red beam sucks him into his pokeball. Paul looks at the pokeball for a brief second before returning it to his pocket. Paul then attempts to get up, but fails in his attempts. His body still ached.

Ash walks up and grins, "Don't even try Paul. You wont be able to walk for awhile now." He reaches his hand out. "Here grab."

Paul looks up at him and smirks. "Fine." He rolls his eyes and lets Ash pull him up.

Ash links his arm around Paul's waist. "Now lets get you to the hospital." Paul leans into him.

Pikachu smiles at the sight as he walks alongside the two. 'I think these two are one step closer to realizing their feelings for one another. This was much better than my plan.' He covers his mouth with glee.

***

Ash and Paul make their way to the towns hospital. On their way there, they both run into their friends. Dawn was the first to speak. "Oh my, what happened!" Her eyes open wide with terror. Some passing people were sending worried glances as well. Nothing like this has ever happened during one of their festivals.

Misty too, had a worried look. "What in the world?"

Ash sends them a reassuring smile, "No need to worry. He just needs to see a doctor, and he'll be good as new."

They all looked concerned still, but agree. Shaking their heads in understanding. Dawn gets on the other side of Paul, and wraps her arm around his waist also. "I want to help too."

Ash smiles at her, "Thanks."

***

They all rush to the hospital. The doctors took him in right away, now all they have to do is wait patiently. They are all seated in the waiting room, on a long green sofa. The room was small, but had a comforting feeling to it. A television was blaring in the corner. They were the only people there. Everyone else was having a good time at the festival.

Dawn hugs her Pokemon Piplup closely to her chest. "I sure hope he'll be alright." A single tear escapes her eye, with several more following.

Ash looks over at her, "Don't worry Dawn he'll be fine." 'I hope so.' Ash thinks as he tried to cheer Dawn up. He was just as worried for Paul as she, maybe more.

Brock studies Ash for a moment before he spoke. Ash could feel his stare and looks over at him. "So what happened Ash?"

Ash sighs, "Team Rocket."

They all speak at once, "TEAM ROCKET!"

Ash shakes his head up and down. "I couldn't believe it either. They had Paul and his Pikachu in their clutches." It pained him to relive the thought. "And if I wouldn't have shown up when I did, Paul would have…" He puts his fist into his eyes to keep himself from crying.

Brock lays his hand down onto Ash's shoulder. "He'll be alright now, that's all that matters."

Ash takes his fist away from his eyes and looks up at Brock. "You think?"

Brock smiles down at him. "Of course. Paul is a strong individual, you think a few broken ribs would stop him?"

Ash sighs in relief, "I hope nothings broken."

Brock smirks. "Maybe not."

Misty wraps her arm around Ash, "Yep, Paul will be just fine. You wait and see." Misty was still aggravated at Paul, but she made an exception since Paul was hurt. She could at least feel a little sorry for him. It seemed like Ash and Dawn did worry a great deal about Paul, even though he has been a jerk to them. Maybe Paul could change for the better, after all.

***********************************************************

Author: I sure hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Leave me a review and tell me what you guys think. You just have to hit that button below. I don't care if you just type update soon or awesome. Something short and sweet will do. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! It would mean the world to me. Until next time. Much love to reviewers!!! XD

*************************************************************

To be continued:


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the Characters. I am just doing this for enjoyment.

Author: Sorry it has taken me awhile to update. Wow thank you for the reviews guys. Not sure If I deserve them though. Anyways PLEASE REVIEW!!! I deeply appreciate them. ^_^ Much love to yall! Well here is Part 13 enjoy. Any suggestions to improve this is praised. I tried my best to make this chapter funny, sad, enjoyable, and Etc…. Read on! XD

Pairings: Comashipping and slight Ikarishipping One-sided

Slight Pokeshipping one-sided. I'll reveal the reason later.

Warnings: MalexMale situations and cross-dressing.

*************************************************************

Part 13

Sun was pouring in through Paul's hospital room. Paul is lying in a hospital bed, recovering from his injuries. IV units are attached to him. Machines, surround him, a steady beeping noise is heard throughout the pale empty room. It was the sound of Paul's life on the line. Paul flutters his eyes open and looks around the room. He hated hospitals. He would rather die than stay here too much longer. The eerie silence was getting to him. He sits up and notices he is in a gown and blushes. He shakes his head in annoyance and attempts to snatch off the annoying cords attached to him, but upon doing so he heard the door creak open. He quickly lays back down and wraps the covers around him. He closes his eyes partly to pretend he was sleeping. With his eyes half open, he could decipher slightly that a human figure was entering the room. He could only make out that the said person was wearing a short white dress, 'Nurse uniform.' Paul dismisses it with a light sigh. It was only a nurse, apparently she was just here to check on him. As soon as she leaves he would try to escape this hell hold.

The nurse seemed to be taking her time. She keeps standing there, staring at him. Paul was becoming uncomfortable. He felt weird for some strange reason. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but this was becoming a great annoyance to him. Paul opens his eyes slightly more, he was now in state of shock as to who it really was. "Ash! What the hell!" It was Ash he was in a short nurse uniform, showing off his nice tone tan legs. He was wearing white high hills, white gloves and a white nurses cap. He was giving Paul a seductive stare. Paul's face becomes bright red and blood shoots out of his nose. Paul quickly grabs the covers and wipes away the blood, staining the material. He then tries to control his sudden state of shock.

Ash is amused at Paul's state and walks up closer. Paul glares at him and looks to the side and speaks further, "What are you doing Ash? Why are you dressed like that?"

Ash laughs in amusement, "Because I'm your nurse silly." Paul directs his eyes back at him. He then gives Paul another seductive look and runs his hands down his chest. He then continues. "And I have to take care of my patient."

Paul widens his eyes at this. His insides were burning with desire for the boy in front of him. Before Paul could say anything coherent, Ash lips were on his. Ash quickly snatches the covers off Paul and maneuvers his body on top of him. He positions himself between Paul's legs. Ash continued to attack Paul's lips. Paul was too shocked to comply. Was this really happening? Was this really Ash or his imagination? Paul didn't care, he was enjoying this very much indeed. After a few minutes, Paul complied to Ash's tempting taste. Moving his lips upon his, enjoying Ash's intoxicating flavor. Ash takes Paul's bottom lip and begins sucking lightly. Paul tires to control the urge to moan, but failed in his attempts. A low moan escapes deep inside and comes out of it's hiding place, vibrating against Ash's lips. Ash lashes out his tongue and Paul opens without resistant's to his demands.

Ash's tongue slides in and explores Paul's inners, sliding against Paul's walls on the search for his tongue. As soon as their tongues collide, the battle for dominance begins. Ash was surprisingly an expert this time, winning in no time. The need for air was soon essential. The two separate and pant heavily. Ash then lays soft kisses onto Paul's neck.

Paul was very aroused by Ash's behavior. Paul's whole body was heating up. His lower reigns were becoming uncomfortable. Paul presses his hands onto Ash's chest, stopping Ash at once. Ash still kept his seductive look from earlier. Paul looks up at Ash and flushes madly. "What's your deal?" He couldn't get past that look Ash was giving him. He had never seen this look in the youth's eyes before. It was very…stimulating. He thought Ash hated him. He did say….Paul lays his head to the side and frowns from the memories of last night. Ash hated him, then why…. A lot of stuff was confusing him, he couldn't remember to many things…

Ash snakes his hands under Paul's gown. Paul's body stiffens at this. Ash's hands make there way up to Paul's chest. "Aah! Ash!" Paul looks into seductive brown orbs. Paul lays his head back and pants. "More…" He then closes his eyes. Ash continues, he squeezes onto one of Paul's nipples. This causes Paul to whimper and move into the touch.

Ash likes this reaction, causing a smirk to form onto his face. He then whispers into Paul's ear. "You like that, then you will like this even more." Ash raises Paul's gown up to his neck. Revealing Paul's tone chest. All Paul had on under the gown was some light blue boxers. Ash leans his head forward and captures Paul's plump nipple, sucking and nibbling the nub. Paul pants and moans from the overwhelming sensation he was experiencing. Paul wraps his arms around Ash's waist, making him continue. "Please don't stop." Paul's cheeks flush. He couldn't control himself any more. He wanted Ash and he wanted him now. Paul reaches under Ash's dress and squeezes his manhood. Ash stops his ministration and yelps from surprise. Ash glares at Paul and gets off him swiftly.

Paul panics, "Wait…I didn't mean to do that!"

Ash lays his fist on his sides and pouts. "That's no way to treat your nurse. Anyways it's time for you injection now."

Paul widens his eyes at this, "What injection!"

Ash pulls out a huge needle out of nowhere. "Now sit still!"

Paul tries to sit up, but his body was bound in restraints, which came out of nowhere too. "Where the hell did these come from!?" He twists and turns.

Ash approaches him slowly. "It will all be over soon."

Paul stares in horror and closes his eyes tightly. He then wakes up with a start, jumping clearly out of the bed. The restraints were gone. Paul looks around the room. It was empty. The only sounds that could be heard were beeping noises and his rapid breathing. He was sweating a great deal. He wipes the perspiration off his forehead. "It was just a dream." He slumps back into his bedding. "It was just a damn dream…"

***

Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, Misty and Brock were sleeping in the waiting room. Pikachu nestled safely in Ash's arms. Dawn laying her head against Brock's shoulder. Misty against Ash and Brock against Misty. A nurse walks in and smiles at the sight, "Um… you can all see Paul now."

They all wake up startled, but recover quickly and smile. Ash was the one to speak first, "Is he doing any better?"

"Yes, and he is really eager to leave at once. But he hasn't recovered enough to do so."

Ash sweat drops, "That's so like him."

Dawn quickly speaks up, "But he's doing much better now, right!?"

"Yes dear. You can all go see him. I'll lead the way."

They all follow her in silence, as she leads them to Paul's room. She stops at an open doorway and waves them inside. "I'll be back later." She then walks off.

Paul looks at everyone as they enter, and frowns.

Dawn rushes over to Paul and lays her hands on the bedside. "Oh Paul are you alright!?" Tears escape her eyes.

Paul looks up at her annoyed. "Yeah I'm just peachy."

Dawn grabs a hold of his hand and cuffs it with sincerity. "I'm so glad to hear that." Her eyes were wide open with concern. Paul looks into those eyes and feels a slight hint of guilt, but he quickly pushes it to the side. He lays his head to the side and sighs. Dawn then continues, "If there is anything I could do to help I will gladly do so without a second thought."

Paul sighs again, "Then…." Dawns eyes brighten up. "Then could you let go of my hand."

Dawn looks down at his hand and frowns. She lets go at once, "Oh…"

Ash with Pikachu on his shoulder walks up behind Dawn and peers down at Paul. "Paul?" Paul looks up at once at Ash's voice. Finding a worried look on Ash's face. "So are you really alright?"

Paul stares transfixed by Ash's eyes. They were so full of worry. Paul stutters out, "Ye…ah…"

Ash's eyes brighten up like Dawns. Tears escape his eyes and slide down his cheeks. Paul's eyes widen at the sight. Ash rubs at his tears and smiles. Paul's heart melts at the sight. Ash was just beautiful. 'Oh, Ash.' Paul's eyes fell shut slowly and he was soon fast asleep.

Ash was taken back at the calmness presented on Paul's face, which you don't see often.

Dawn looks down at Paul and smiles brightly. "I guess there is nothing to worry about then. Huh Ash?"

Ash shakes his head, "Guess not. We'll let him rest."

Pikachu sighs in relief, "I'm so glad he is alright."

All of them walk into the hall. Dawn stops in mid step, "Um guys I think I'll stay here. To look after Paul. If that's alright?"

Ash smiles, "That sounds like a good idea. Do you want us to bring you some lunch back?"

Dawn's belly growls and she blushes brightly. "Ye..ah. If you don't mind?"

"No prob." Ash gives her a thumbs up.

Ash, Misty and Brock wave her a goodbye and proceed on. Dawn walks back into Paul's room and takes a seat near him. She sends him a slight glance and rests her elbow on the armrest sluggishly. For a few minutes she gets bored, so she gets up and inspects Paul. She looks down upon his face. 'He sure does look peaceful when he is sleeping.' She brushes her hand through his bangs. He moves slightly in his slumber. Dawn panics, she thought she had awakened him, but she didn't. Dawn sighs in relief.

She was about to sit back down, but Paul started to mumble in his slumber. "Ash, please Ash. Aah! more…."

Dawn looks down at Paul. 'What in the world? Is he dreaming about Ash?'

"Ash don't stop…." Paul face was masked with pleasure. He started to toss and turn. He then started moaning uncontrollably. Dawn looked down his form, upon doing so, finding a bulge under his gown. Dawn's face turned to complete horror at the sight. 'This can't be happening! Paul loves me, not Ash!!!!' She covers her face and quickly rushes out of the room. She runs through the halls and out of the hospital. She was making her way to the park. She had to deal with what she had just discovered, alone.

She finds an empty park bench and takes a seat. She sobs into her hands for a few minutes, until she had none left. 'Paul can't like Ash, he cant!! He is suppose to love me! I'll show him.' She smiles wickedly, "Yes I'll show him I'm good enough to be his girlfriend!"

***

Ash, Misty and Brock make their way back to the hospital. Ash with a to-go-box in hand. They were all stuffed, "Man was that food good or what?" Ash rubs his tummy in satisfaction.

Misty giggles, "Yes it sure was Ash. You certainly enjoyed it, I see." When the trio walk into Paul's room they do not see Dawn. "Hey where is Dawn?"

Ash looks around the room in wonder. Paul was still asleep, but where had Dawn went. "I'm worried, I was sure she would have been here. She seemed too worried about him to leave his sight. Let's go look for her!" Ash sits Dawn's to-go-box on a nearby table and the three then rush to go find Dawn.

Misty looks in the cafeteria, but there was no sign of her there. Brock goes to the nurses station. He confess his love for one of the hot nurses and gets a poison jab from Croagunk, sending him to the ground. Brock quickly recovers and asks her if she had seen Dawn. She shakes her head no.

Ash and Pikachu are searching frantically outside. They both yell Dawn's name over and over again. They were really starting to worry. 'Did Paul say something that hurt her? I sure hope not.' "Dawn!!!" Ash runs inside the park, upon doing so he spots Dawn. She is sitting on a park bench. "Oh there you are Dawn!"

The gentle wind was blowing Dawn's hair back and forth. She looks his way, but quickly turns her head to the side in frustration. "I came here to be alone!"

Ash blinks his eyes in confusion. "I'm sorry…what happened Dawn?"

Dawn pouts. "Nothing…I don't want to talk about it."

Ash frowns, "Did Paul do something?"

Dawn then loses it, "Y..esss! He is so mean!"

Ash tightens his fist and clinches his teeth. How could Paul be so harsh? Dawn is a good girl, she doesn't deserve this treatment. He still didn't understand why Dawn even gave him the time of day. Ash takes a seat beside her and wraps his arms around her. "It's going to be alright Dawn. I'll talk to the jerk for you. Now what did he do?"

Dawn turns her head and looks up into his eyes. She hated to lie to Ash, but desperate times, called for desperate measures. "Oh Ash, he said the most wicked things. He said that I was stupid and to get out at once. And he said he never wanted to see my face ever again. I was only trying to help. Ash I just don't know what to do. Do you think he really likes me?"

Ash studies her for a moment, she did look really hurt. She looked as though she was about to break into. He rubs her head in a soothing motion. "Shush, everything is going to be alright. You'll see." Ash drags her up from her seated position. "Now lets get back. The others are worried sick."

She shakes her head sadly, "Alright…"

Pikachu jumps onto Dawns shoulder and rubs at her tears. He truly felt sorry for the girl. Paul would never love her the way she desperately wanted him to. Maybe one day she will find someone who truly loves her. 'I hope she will find someone else soon…'

***

Ash and Dawn meet up with Brock and Misty. The two were really happy to see that Dawn was alright, but they could see that she was depressed for some reason. Misty walks up to her and wraps her arm around her, "Why do you look so down Dawn?"

Brock looks at Dawn in concern, "Yes Dawn, what is the matter?"

Dawn sighs, "I…I was just trying to help Paul. And he… and he…" She sobs into her hands.

Misty frowns, "It's going to be alright Dawn." Misty didn't understand Paul. She thought maybe he would have changed after what happened, but apparently she was mistaken… That Paul will be getting a rude awakening for sure when he recovers.

*************************************************************

Author: Well that's it for now. Sorry I'll try to make the next chapter longer. I've got a headache. That's all you get for now. Misty leaves us with some final thoughts again. LOL I sure hope you guys enjoyed. Please leave me a review and tell me what you guys thought. Next chapter will have Dawn's plan in action, so look forward to that. Until next time. Much love to reviewers.

*************************************************************

To be continued:


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the Characters. They belong to their rightful owners.

Author: I finally update! I dedicate this chapter to mysticalgems and witlee. They influenced me to finish this. I hope you all enjoy how I finish this. O.o Thank you to all the people who were kind enough to leave me a review. Much love to you all!

There will be a sequel if you all like.

I hope my writing has improved. Er!

Xp Please R&R

Pairings: Comashipping and slight Ikarishipping One-sided

Slight Pokeshipping one-sided. I finally reveal the reason!

Warnings: Strong sexual content!

*************************************************************

Part 14

Paul was finally released from the hospital. The group of travelers were now walking down an empty street, all filled with mixed feelings.

The red-head of the group stopped for a moment, facing all of them at once. "Guys it's been a real pleasure spending this time with all of you." She trailed off, finding it hard to speak any further. "But….it's time for me to go home."

Ash nodded, "We will miss you Misty."

"Do you really have to leave!?" Dawn whined, tears were rolling down her cheek.

The red-head smiled. "Yes, Tracy is waiting for me."

"TRACY!" Both Ash and Brock sputtered, shocked.

Misty giggled at her two friends dumbfounded faces. "Oh, did I forget to mention? Tracy and I……we are together. I thought I mentioned it."

Ash and Brock both shook their heads no, with their mouth's gaped opened.

Pikachu's mouth was opening and closing like a fish.

"I suppose it kinda just slipped my mind." Misty said in a sing song voice.

Paul was smirking and Dawn was just listening with astonishment.

Brock finally straightened up and congratulated his friend. Soon after Ash and Dawn followed.

"Thanks guys! Hey Dawn, come visit me anytime in Cerulean city."

"I will!" The blue-haired coordinator exclaimed happily.

Misty gave her a wink. "Bye guys!" The red-head waved them all a good-bye. She paused when she looked over at Paul. "And Paul."

Paul looked up.

"Take care."

Paul could only stare at her blankly. His eye's blinking in confusion. "Um, you too."

Misty decided not to end this with an argument. She truly wished the best for the sour trainer. Ash seemed to have forgiven him, so she thought she should do the same. She wasn't stupid, she had a suspicion something was going between him and Ash. During these weeks in the hospital she had seen all kinds of emotion, trials and trivia happening at once. How Ash would look at Paul and how Paul would look at him. Poor Dawn was in the middle of the conflict. She knew without a doubt that Paul had no feelings for the coordinator. The three would have to settle it out somehow. She bid them all a final goodbye and was now walking away.

They all watched her disappear over the hill.

***

The group of travelers, minus Misty were now all traveling down a dirt path, surrounded with trees.

Ash had his arms placed behind his baseball capped head. "Man, I'm sure going to miss Misty being around."

Dawn sighed, "Yeah."

"We will see her again real soon, don't worry." The oldest of the group, Brock tries to reassure them.

Together Ash and Dawn groaned in response.

Paul was trailing behind, his eyes were drawn to something very tempting. It was Ash's perk ass, it was swaying back in forth. He wanted to reach out and pinch that delectable rear end. The way his butt would jiggle almost imperceptivity, making it known that perk ass was something to grab.

The dark-haired trainer could feel Paul's stare. He turned his head around just enough to see what his eyes were drawn to. This made Ash grin. Ash changed his movements into slower strides, making his hips rock back and forth slowly.

Paul bit his lips at the sight. So tempting was that ass.

Dawn glanced back at Paul only to be horrified. Paul's mouth was watering and he was obliviously checking out Ash's ass. She suddenly felt a tremendous rage of jealousy. "PAUL!!!!!!!!!!" She forced out of her tiny mouth.

Ash, Brock, Pikachu and even Paul motioned their eyes toward her.

She had to do it _Now! _She quickly rushed over to Paul and grabbed each side of his face. After doing so she quickly smashed her lips on to his. As soon as she had done the deed, she thought she would see fireworks. She thought her stomach would do flip-flops. _She had felt nothing. _She pulled away and looked at the now stunned trainer with a frown. "I don't… _love you_." She was confused now, more than ever. Why did she ever think she loved him? There was nothing there. _Why_? Suddenly she was in a fit of giggles. "I don't love him! I don't love him! Hahahahahah!!!!!"

Everyone was speechless.

Then Ash, Brock and Pikachu smiled. Happy to finally know the truth.

Paul fixed his face back to a scowl, but a small hint of humor behind it. "Finally you realize this. You're a stupid girl."

Dawn continued to giggle. "Yes, yes I am!"

Paul finally for the first time had a heart felt smile presented on his lips.

Brock quickly interrupted. "What was with all the charade then?" His face stricken with confusion.

The blue-head coordinator looked at both Paul and Ash. She then looked back at Brock and grinned. "You'll have to find out on your own I guess."

"Huh….what? I don't get it." The breeder was so confused.

***

Later that night. The group of friends were camping out under the stars, most of them were fast asleep. Except two Pokemon trainers that is. The two had sneaked off somewhere in the woods.

Paul had Ash pressed against a tree, they were both kissing passionately.

Paul gasped and broke the kiss. The mauve-haired trainer then pressed a kiss to Ash's neck, feeling the pulse beating beneath his lips. Opening his mouth, he gently nipped at the flushed tan skin, sucking and tasting it.

Paul quickly moved higher and gently nibbled Ash's earlobe, hearing the other boy gasp.

"P-please…" Ash's voice was hoarse with desire.

Hearing that desperate voice made Paul extremely turned on. He pressed his pelvis into Ash's, letting him feel the hard length there. This made the dark-haired boy groan.

"Oh god…."

Paul reached down, finding Ash's belt buckle, deftly undoing it, and then his own.

Ash's breath was hot and uneven, not fighting it as Paul inched his pants and boxers down. A tanned hand firmly encircled his hard length, stroking his sweating skin lightly. His eyes closed and his entire body seemed to blush with the sensations. "P-Paul…" With the raging erection in his hand, he knelt down and placed wet kisses along the base. Paul pumped his hand slowly, licking lightly at the skin of the other boy's abs, and finishing with a kiss.

Paul wets his lips as he took the head into his mouth, sucking at the organ like a popsicle before pulling away and running his tongue down the vein, gripping the shaft tighter when it involuntarily twitched.

Ash let out a shuddering gasp, one hand going to support himself on the tree, the other curling into the hair at the back of Paul's head. He watched as Paul bobbed his head along the length of his cock until his hips began to move in time. Paul drew back, sucking on the glistening tip and stroking his hand along the length. Paul suddenly stopped, sending Ash a lusty grin.

Ash stared down at him confused. He wanted him to continue.

"Turn around." Paul ordered, panting.

Ash obliged.

"Put your hands on the tree." Paul continued his demands.

Ash listened and did so. Ash's pulse was racing at what they were doing. The dark-haired trainer slipped his pants down further, somewhat uncertain as he turned and braced himself against the tree, kneeling.

Paul kissed Ash's back before rolling his t-shirt up his chest teasingly, his fingers skirting themselves back down tan skin. Ash's lips parted in surprise, starting to rethink the position he was in. "Paul-"

The mauve-haired trainer kissed his bare skin, tanned hands gently holding his hips, then stroking that behind he had craved so much early that day. "Don't worry, you'll like this."

Paul continued to smooth his hands over Ash's creamy skin, making Ash shift his knees further apart. Without warning, Paul spread those globes roughly, causing Ash to breathe in sharply, a small sound escaping in revelation. He was so exposed. Ash's neck and ears tinged pink as a flush stole over him. He could _feel_ Paul's stare. The mauve-haired boy did not say or do anything at first, and Ash found himself anxious. Hot puffs of breath ghosted against his skin, sending a new wave of thrill through Ash as he realized how close Paul actually was.

Unable to stop himself, Paul reached his tongue out and laid teasingly light licks along that spread skin, causing Ash to jerk in surprise, his eyes wide. He ran his tongue around Ash's entrance, gently flicking at it once, then twice. Ash's lips parted inaudibly, his legs suddenly trembling.

Paul smirked. "You like that?"

Only Ash's hushed breaths answered him.

The mauve-haired trainer _knew_ he'd been right, and kept at it for a bit longer, coating Ash's skin with a layer of wetness, before pulling away to survey his handy work. A thin string of saliva linked Paul's tongue to Ash's shuddering hole. He licked his lips to break it, and then brought his head back in to place a large, sucking kisses over Ash's flushed balls, moving on to tongue briefly at his hard on.

Ash jerked again, his fingers involuntarily flexing on the tree, his chest heaving as he tried to come back down from the pleasure. "A-ah…"

Paul sat back, pulling off his shirt and quickly grabbing at his discarded backpack. Opening the flap he dug out a travel size bottle of lotion he had carried around with him. Squeezing out a good amount, Paul leaned back in to lick at the apex of Ash's rear, pressing a lubricated thumb to that entrance, rubbing stiltedly.

Ash gasped as he felt Paul's fingers slide in thickly and then out. His cock twitched at the sensations, and his hands clenched at the tree.

Paul pushed his jeans down further, letting his erection protrude freely, his balls heavy as he squeezed more lotion into the palm of his hand. Reaching down, the mauve-haired trainer gripped himself, spreading the cream along his heated skin, a small moan escaping his lips.

Ash heard it and bit his bottom lip in anticipation. He pushed back a little bit, but when something failed to happen, the dark-head become edgy. A moment later, his cheeks burning, Ash swallowed.... "…Fuck me."

Paul immediately took his fingers away from himself and replaced them at Ash's entrance, a small judder shaking the other boy at that touch. "I'm getting to that…" Paul smirked and quickly positioned himself behind him, the head of his cock brushing that tight hole.

Paul took hold of Ash's hip with one hand and held his own erection as he carefully thrust forward. That tight ring of muscle stretched taunt as his girth pushed in, the lotion coating them with delicious friction.

"U-uuh… oh god, _Ash_." Paul gasped, his head falling back in ecstasy, his other hand swiftly grabbing Ash's other hip, shifting to adjust as his cock filled Ash.

As inch after inch entered, Ash's breathing became more and more labored, his eyes shut in concentration. Ash's arms shook and his body reared back of its own accord to accept the throbbing length. Paul pushed more assertively and Ash's breaths suddenly turned stilted at the large organ pressing inside of him. His fingers dug into the tree, wanting to move, but fighting to keep still.

Paul groaned, his damp hands holding Ash's tan waist firmly. He looked down and it was creamy and smooth and his purple pubic hair looked out of place as he gently reached the hilt.

They paused there, just breathing deeply, different pants causing different patches of skin to brush against each other teasingly on their joined lower bodies.

Ash's legs trembled at the completeness of the penetration, his knees sliding further apart on the ground as he struggled to keep his composure. Their naked thighs were barely touching, and Ash shuddered at the cool of Paul's belt buckle on his lower leg.

Powerless to hold still any longer, it was tight and slick as Paul slowly pumped his hips back, his hard cock moving out agonizingly slow, and then back in, thickly.

Paul ran his tongue over his suddenly dry lips, and he watched as his cock thrust in and out slowly, Ash's body straining at the movements. Paul trailed his hand around and griped the other's raging hard on, stroking up and down. Ash's hands fisted against the tree and he gasped deeply, his mouth watering at the shear ecstasy. It seemed like hours had passed and soon a fine sheen of sweat had erupted over their bodies as they fucked in the woods.

Paul suddenly stood up straighter on his knees in a new angle, his body looming over Ash's back.

"Aah!" Ash cried out, and his grip on the tree faltered as the head of Paul's cock now brushed something deep inside of him on each thrust, his own straining erection bobbing in response, the tip glistening at the erotic sensations.

"Mmnf!..." Paul bit his lip heavily, his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes screwed shut as sweat ran down his brow. His ass clenched as he pumped in and out hurriedly, pulling Ash's hips back against him when the other could not do it himself.

Ash was openly gasping, his upper body shuddering as he shakily crossed his arms in front of himself on the tree, pressing his sweaty face against it to keep from falling face-first to the ground at the pounding he was receiving. Paul's large cock was filling him to the hilt, keeping him stretched wide, over and over again, making his thighs quake maddeningly as he struggled to take it.

"Aah-ah…" Paul's voice tremored lowly, as he forced his eyes open and looked down Ash's trembling back, sliding his hands to grip those creamy mounds, holding them apart and throwing his head back as he thrust wantonly, plundering Ash's rear with uncontrollable arousal, the meeting of their hips causing their balls to smack lightly together, the sound of skin on skin filling the woods.

Ash's knees slipped and his arms lost their grip, and he could not help sliding down the tree, managing to catch himself before he was in the dirt. The dark-haired boy moaned and grunted, feeling the incredible thickness threaten to undo him.

Paul swallowed as _he_ was finally undone, his hands intensifying their grip on Ash's ass, his back arced, all of his muscles tightening as he came massively with a gasping moan, his pelvis still thrusting though there was no more space to fill. Ash's tight ring was clutching erratically, milking his cock of all it's hot cum, and giving him the greatest orgasm of his life.

Paul was shaking as he slid his length from Ash's still-clenching entrance. It came away slick and sticky, and Paul ran a quivering hand down to hold himself as he sat back and away, pressing his back to the tree beside Ash, slowly coming down from arousal.

The mauve-haired boy suddenly heard the scraping of dirt, and looked beside him to see Ash shift, his body weak and quaking in the aftermath of the rough pace.

Ash was still on his knees, holding precariously to the tree, his head hanging low as he panted unevenly for breath. That smooth back was still dipped low, his naked behind high in the air. Paul took in that sight, and moved closer, noticing small flows of cum and sweat running slowly along Ash's thighs.

Ash moaned weakly, and Paul realized Ash hadn't cum yet. Hooking an arm around that tan waist, Paul laid Ash down on the ground.. Ash was too far gone to fight it as Paul spread Ash's knees apart and reached down to hold that raging hard on, drops of precum rolling from the slit on the head down that engorged shaft.

"A-ah…" Ash panted, turning his head and opening his eyes dazedly. He was flat on his back, his knees spread apart as Paul sucked him off. The mauve-haired boy's head was bobbing up and down rhythmically, tightening his lips as he sucked on the flushed cock head, and then relaxing as he took the shaft deep into his throat. His hand stroked at the base of his erection and over his balls.

"A-ahh…" Ash's voice wavered as the sensations along his organ heightened. "P-Paul!" He came with a hoarse cry and a straining of hips, his hands digging at the ground.

Paul felt Ash's cock pulse as jets of salty cum filled his mouth and Paul swallowed ever last drop down. The dark-haired trainer fell limp and exhausted on the ground and Paul pulled away, he watched in captivation as Ash continued to lay there panting, his long bangs messy and sticky against his face, his eyes closed in the aftershock.

Even after that orgasm, Ash's cock was _still_ hard, so badly had he been aroused.

Abruptly, the dark-haired boy's eyes snapped open. He looked over at Paul, sending him a tired grin.

***

Hours had pass by. The two had their clothes back on and was currently holding on to one another, as they gazed upon the blanket of stars above.

Ash rested his chin in the crook of Paul's neck and sighed. "Paul?"

Paul looked down at his lover. "Yeah…"

"You finally learned your lesson didn't you." Ash smiled up at him.

In many ways he had learned his lesson.

Paul smiled back, "I did."

***

Pikachu was running through the woods, searching for his missing master and Paul. Brock and Dawn were following closely behind.

Pikachu stopped a few feet away from Ash and Paul, sneaking into the underbrush. Brock and Dawn followed his moments. They peeked through, spotting Ash and Paul under a tree, cuddled together.

"So… this is what you meant." Brock whispered over to Dawn.

Dawn replied with a chipper grin. "Yup."

*************************************************************

End:

This is probably not at all how you all predicted this to end, sorry! :(

Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed anyways.

Author: Like it? Didn't like it? I would like to know. See any mistakes I need to fix? Reviews would be really great.

Want a sequel? Tell me! Lot's of unanswered questions in this I know.

P.S.: I'm working on an OlderBrotherShipping (BrockxReggie) fic if anyone would like to check that out, do so. Comashipping is a side-pairing in it.


End file.
